Blaze
by aajanachleandthecoconess
Summary: Twilight with a minor twist. Addition of one character. Blaze, a sarcastic fire nymph with some bi-polarness. I wonder how that could work? Surprisingly, one character changes a lot. Plus, you gotta love Blaze.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't going to post this properly, just stick it on my bio. But nooooo, the bio won't update. GRRRRRRR. angst for 5 minuets 

Stephanie Meyer owns all

_Italics: Twilight_

_It was there sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them. _

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. _

_They didn't look anything alike. Of three boys, one was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish then the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers rather than students._

_The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in an extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. _

_And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler then me, the albino. They all had dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes- purplish, bruise-like shadows. AS if they were all suffering from a sleepless nigh, or done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect angular. _

_But all this is not why I couldn't look away. _

_I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful- maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy. Pages 18-19, Twilight by Stephanie Meyer_

But, if it was possible, the puzzle of these perfect creatures grew. As I watched, another inhuman creature walked towards them, the regal, yet untrusting gait of a cat. She was opposite of them in almost every way. Tan skin, with hair cut into choppy layers, looking windswept. Her hair was the darkest shade of red, almost black. She glanced around, and I felt a shock. The most prominent color of her eyes was a reddish gold, but they seemed to flicker like fire, constantly shifting and changing. Yet the exquisiteness of her face seemed to allow her to fit in with the others.

I spoke to Jessica about them, who informed me they were the Cullen's, a reclusive family. All the children were adopted by a Dr Cullen. They didn't socialize with anyone outside their family, and were all together, except for the bronze haired boy, Edward, and the tan girl, Blaze.

"Blaze is an, unusual name." I said. Unusual was putting it lightly.

Jessica shrugged. "Her real name is apparently Enfer, which means 'blaze' in French (AN: It actually means inferno. But who goes by inferno?) She says only her parents call her Enfer.

"Isn't she…"

"Adopted?" Jessica finished for me. "Yes. But I guess she considers the doctor and his wife to be her parents."

"Oh." I looked up to find Edward looking at me. Embarrassed, I looked away, hiding my face. Jessica must have noticed.

"Don't bother." She said "He," she nodded towards Edward "Doesn't date. He wouldn't even give me a second glance, and I would hate for you to get hurt like that." The concern in her voice was so fake, it was laughable. I stole one more look at the Cullen's table as the pixie-like one, Alice, danced her way to the trash to toss her uneaten tray of food. Everyone was looking in different directions, except for Blaze, who was reading, and Edward, who was looking at us, and, unless I was dreaming, had a small smile on his face.


	2. Dominoes

BRINNGGGGGG. The bell made me jump a mile. I got up and quickly walked towards my next class. I wasn't looking were I was going, and bumped into something warm.

"Aaah!" Blaze fell into the Cullen called Alice, who fell into Jasper. Silence, then Blaze burst our laughing

"Dominoes!" She yelled, springing lightly to her feat.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" I cried.

"S'no problem." Blaze said "No blood, no foul, right?" Jasper snorted. She kicked him.

"OW!" He protested

"Aw, did that hurt? Poor baby. Let's go get you a lollipop." By the end of that, she was holding her sides laughing. "I'm-gasp-ok-giggle-hold-gasp-up." She took a deep breath, then straitened up. "Blaze Cullen." She said, holding out her hand "You are…"

"Bella Swan." I said

"Chief Swan's daughter!" cried Alice

"Thank you Sherlock." Blaze muttered under her breath.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you need help finding any classes?" asked Jasper.

"Well, I have Biology with Banner next period."

"Oh, I have that. So does Edward. Come on!" Blaze said, motioning with her hand. I hurried to catch up to her, tripping in the process. I felt a hot hand close over my arm.

"Let's not have you kill yourself on your first day, alright?" She asked, hauling me to my feet, her eyes dancing with mischief, the colors in them still flickering with blues and greens.

"That's not something you joke about Blaze." Said a beautiful voice from behind us. We turned to see Edward. Up close he looked like a god. His eyes were a dark topaz.

"Sorry sir." Blaze said, giving him a solute. "By the way, Bella, my brother Edward, Edward Bella Swan, if you want to know she's Chief Swan's daughter, a fact only known to us thanks the Sherlock over there." She inclined her head towards Alice.

"Pleasure." He took my hand and shook it as a breeze ruffled my hair. He visibly stiffened, his eyes turned black. He dropped my hand and nodded at Blaze, then turned and strode toward the parking lot. Blaze frowned after him.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He wasn't feeling well at lunch, so I think he's heading to see our dad, Dr Carlisle Cullen. He works at the hospital."

"Oh." I said faintly. Blaze led me to class.

"You'll have to sit next to Edward." She said "I sit in the back." I nodded, and she walked with me to Mr. Banner's desk. As I got my slip signed she said quietly

"Mr. Banner, Edward isn't feeling well, so he went home early today." She said quietly to him.

"Of course." He said darkly.

"Right." She said as she led me away "This is your seat." She pointed to a table in the middle of the room. "That's Edward's seat." She pointed to the seat next to mine. "And that's my seat." All the way in the back.

I had been in advanced placement in Phoenixs, so this class would be boring. I wished I was sitting next to Blaze, nothing seemed to be boring around her. I wondered why the 'reclusive' Cullen's were being so friendly. Maybe they could empathize with the whole 'new kid' thing. But I didn't want their pity. I wanted a friend. And I had a feeling, that's what I would get.


	3. Isabella Swan

BRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG.

I jumped to my feet and headed for the door, Alice and Jasper on my heels. I was outside the cafeteria in a flash.

"Hey, Blaze?" Alice said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You might want to move." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked confused. Suddenly something bumped into me.

"Aaah!" I fell into Alice, who went into Jasper. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, surrounded by two of my siblings. The look on their faces, priceless!

"Dominoes!" I yelled, jumping to my feat.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" The girl cried. I had never seen her before, so she must have been Isabella Swan, the new girl, and Chief Swan's daughter

"S'no problem." I said "No blood, no foul, right?" I directed the last bit it Jasper who snorted. I kicked him with my extra power, so it would hurt.

"OW!" He protested

"Aw, did that hurt? Poor baby. Let's go get you a lollipop." By the end of that my barely controlled hystary boiled over. "I'm-gasp-ok-giggle-hold-gasp-up." I took a deep breath, then straitened up as a wave of calm from Jasper swept over me. I was going to have to be more careful. If I lost control in school, I would probably kill everyone within a 50 mile radious. I held out my hand to the girl"Blaze Cullen." She said, holding out her hand "You are…"

"Bella Swan." She said

"Chief Swan's daughter!" cried Alice

"Thank you Sherlock." I muttered under her breath. Even an idiot could have figured that one out.

"Yes." Bella said. She was sweet, I could tell.

"Do you need help finding any classes?" asked Jasper. He seemed to be in more control then me. I guess Alice had warned him before hand about the vision she had had. At least he was making and effort.

"Well, I have Biology with Banner next period." Cool! Those were the classes I had.

"Oh, I have that. So does Edward. Come on!" I said, motioning with her hand. I started to walk away, then turned to see her trip. I grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Let's not have you kill yourself on your first day, alright?" I said, chuckling slightly.

"That's not something you joke about Blaze." Said a recognizable voice from behind us. We turned to see Edward. There was Edward, in all his glory. Bella seemed to like him. MASSIVE UNDERSTATEMENT.

"Sorry sir." I said sarcastically, giving him a solute. "By the way, Bella, my brother Edward, Edward Bella Swan, if you want to know she's Chief Swan's daughter, a fact only known to us thanks the Sherlock over there." I indicated Alice.

"Pleasure." He took her hand and shook it as a breeze ruffled her long hair. He visibly stiffened, his eyes turned black.

_Edward? Do you need me to excuse you from class? _I asked. He nodded at me and strode towards his car.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"He wasn't feeling well at lunch, so I think he's heading to see our dad, Dr Carlisle Cullen. He works at the hospital." I said. He would probably go to Carlisle, but he definitely wasn't sick. I don't think vampires even get sick. I don't get sick, that's for sure.

"Oh." Bella said faintly. I led her to Biology

"You'll have to sit next to Edward." I said. How was he going to take that I wondered. "I sit in the back." She nodded, and I led her over to Mr. Banner's desk. As he signed her slip I said quietly:

"Mr. Banner, Edward isn't feeling well, so he went home early today."

"Of course." He said darkly. He didn't like the fact that all the Cullen's knew so much. It was very entertaining.

"Right." I said "This is your seat." I pointed to a table in the middle of the room. "That's Edward's seat." I pointed to Edward's seat, right next to hers "And that's my seat." All the way in the back. I loved me seat. I hardly every got bothered back there.

Bella seemed like a nice person, I hoped Alice's vision would come true. Edward was so, I don't know, serious all the time, I felt like hitting him on the head and yelling "Lighten up man!"

Well, I didn't feel like it as much as actually doing it.

But that really didn't matter to me.


	4. Bella's Friends

Mike Newton was seriously starting to get on my nerves. He fallowed me everywhere, I guess he was enjoying the new eye candy. He tried asking me out that Friday, of my first week in school! Luckily I was saved by my three new friends.

Alice, Rosalie and Blaze (AN Because Rosalie gets to know Bella properly, she's nicer...) Cullen. They were awesome! Loyal, funny, nice, and way to generous! I felt like I had known them my entire life. They also made sure I had more then just three friends. Soon I also had a close friendship with Angela, a shy, quiet girl in a few of my classes. Jessica was nice too, but I suspected she was only my friend because of my relationship with the Cullen's.

I had met Emmett and Jasper properly, but Edward had left the first day, and it was Friday and he wasn't back yet. Emmett was like a huge teddy bear, and Jasper seemed nice, just distant, more careful, as if he was waiting for something bad to happen, and he was going to fight it with all his strength when it did.

They were all friendly. I talked with them a lot, but ate lunch with Angela, Jessica, Lauren, whom I had somehow managed to alienate just by being here, Tyler and Eric, who were very helpful. I suspected they had ulterior motives, but that was probably just me being paranoid. But, honestly, I am absolutely the most ordinary girl you will probably ever meet. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin (Though no were near as pale as Alice and Rose's) and more clumsiness then a person who literally had two left feet.

I was walking to Biology with Blaze when Mike approached us. Blaze groaned. Mike really ticks her off, apparently because he is "The most air-brained dufus head that ever walked the earth."

He reminded me strongly of a puppy.

"Hi Bella! Hi Blaze!" He cried, waving. His blue eyes were bright, and his baby-face was beaming at us. He walked over to us.

"Bella?" He asked

"Yes?" I asked, worried about what he was going to say.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, nervous

"Didn't give her much of a choice now, did you?" Blaze pointed out dryly.

"Hahaha, funny Blaze." Mike said

"I try." She said. Blaze had to be the funniest out of all my friends.

"Well, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend, and if you wanted to hang out?" He asked in a rush.

"Um," I really did not want to go out with Mike, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Sorry Mike, but" I wracked my brain for an excuse.

"Bella's already coming over to our house this weekend." Alice cut in.

"Yeah, we're going to have a Girls Night!" Gushed Rosalie. 'Thank you' I mouthed at them. They smiled. Mike looked crestfallen.

"Well, maybe…" He started, but was cut of by Blaze

"Maybe you could leave, or we're going to be late for class." She said in her infamous Don't-bother-arguing-with-me-you'll-only-lose voice. Mike could tell the subject was closed.

"Ok. See you around Bella." He turned a walked to Biology.

"Thank you so much." I told Rose and Alice.

"No problem!" Rose said

"Yeah. It's about time you met our parents. And we're going to have so much fun.

"Let me guess." Blaze said "Shopping." That one word lit up Rose and Alice's faces.

"Uhh, shopping?" I wasn't a big shopper.

"Resistance is futile." Blaze told me "Believe me, I've tried."

"But Charlie…" I started

"Will be fine, I'm sure." Alice told me.

"Fine." I sighed. Both Rose and Alice squealed, hugging me hard.

"OK…can't…breath…" I gasped. The stepped away, grinning.

"We'll pick you up at 7 tonight." I nodded, and Blaze and I began to walk to biology.

"Come on Blaze, your setting up with us at home." Alice grabbed Blazes arm and began dragging her away.

"Sorry Bella!" She called. I laughed. I actually found myself not being able to wait until 7. When I went home, I found Alice had been right. Charlie was fine with my sleepover. Alice came and picked me up, and filled me in on the agenda. It was going to be a long weekend.

AN: The weekend everything goes well. They have a blast, to girly stuff, all that jazz. Carlisle and Esme love Bella. It would be really boring since nothing happens. Maybe when I'm done, but until then the sleepover is your imagination's playground, k?

Monday…Edward's back!!!!!

Edward came back Sunday night, about 5 hours after Bella left. Everyone was happy to see him. He had over-fed, a necessary precaution, he told us. We were catching up, when he smelt it.

"What the hell?" He asked, shocked. Esme was shocked too.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Language!" She scolded, gently though. She was so happy about seeing Edward again. I wondered how he could live with himself for causing Esme pain. His eyes flashed to mine, not amused

"What the blazes!" he refined. Hey!

"Ahem, brother dear, never say that again." I told him, only threatening him a bit at the end.

"What do you have to do to curse in this house?" He cried, exasperated.

"You don't" Esme said sternly.

"Her. Smell. Is. In. The. House." He growled. Alice danced over to him

"Oh, Edward relax. It's good to have some in the house as a 'necessary precaution.'" She said "It's practice. But more importantly, she's our friend, and you will be civilized to her, or else…" She trailed off.

"I can be, and will be, civilized to her. She's only in one of my classes, and that one has Blaze in it. I will be taken care of."

"Good." Alice said "Oh, by the way, it's going to snow tomorrow." She headed towards the stairs.

"Alice?" Edward called.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Or else what?" he asked

"Or else Blaze will burn each and every one of your CDs." She said, smirking. He turned to me, horrified.

"You wouldn't." he gasped. I laughed at his expression. Being a fire nymph definitely had its perks!

AN: Water sprite, fire nymph, same thing but different elements. Oh, and Blaze is immortal (soon to be celebrating her 217th birthday) and an extremely gifted nymph.

Eds Point of view of the day coming up. After the car accident, Blaze disappears for a month and a half (when Bella and Edward weren't speaking.) Where did she go?


	5. My Return part 1

My Return

I had really missed my family. The females in Denali (twitch twitch) had been welcoming, certainly, but in ways that I'd rather not remember. I had felt so terrible about hurting Esme that I had to come back. Blazes comment didn't help. Her__scent was in the house. Apparently, Alice, Blaze and Rosalie had saved her from Newton, and she had spent the weekend with us. I was going to see her today. I hoped I was strong enough. I remembered her face, she had a classic beauty that I liked. More subtle then Rosalie's. I wondered how she would take to my sudden reappearance.

I was so excited the next day. Snow covered the ground. Jasper and Emmett had decided to have a snowball fight, and we had all agreed to it. It was going to be so much fun. Before school, the fight began.

Then, before lunch.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You loose Eduardo!" Blaze cried, dowsing me in icy water. The funny thing about Blaze is that snow heats up when she touches it, so she can't actually throw a snowball without it melting.

"Not for long, Blaze." The ice flew!

"Rose!" Alice yelled

"Yes?" She asked, glancing up. In that moment Alice smacked her in the face with a snow/mud ball. "Ewww! Alice! You are a dead little pixie!" Alice was rolling on the ground laughing. Rosalie was about to get sweet revenge when the lunch bell rang.

"This isn't over, Tink." Rosalie snarled teasingly.

"Bring it Barbie" Alice retorted. We headed towards the cafeteria, were I saw Bella Swan walking with a binder in front of her, like a shield. Something told me she didn't like the snow very much. We went inside, got our food and sat down. As we talked, I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye. I watched as her eyes counted the number at the table. When she counted 5 the blood left her face and she stumbled. I felt terrible. Had I really been so rude? Looking slightly green she stumbled to her seat. I tried reading her mind but came up blank.

What the heck?

Jessica _Wow. Eddie really has an effect on Bella. She doesn't like him, does she? Cause he's MINE_

God help me. EDDIE!?!

Mike: _Wow, Bella looks sick. YES! She doesn't like Cullen! I shall be her knight in shining armor! Too bad Cullen missed out._

Well, unfortunately Newton's thoughts were still loud and clear.

But when I tried to hear Isabella, excuse me, Bella's thoughts, I came up blank. Aggravated, I turned my attention to my family.

"Honestly! Barbie?" Blaze was holding her side laughing. "Tink? What is the world coming to?" We all laughed. Emmett shook his dark brown curls at the girls. Blaze was, of course, completely dry, but the rest of us were quiet wet.

Then out of the corner of my mind I heard Jessica say "Bella, what are you staring at." My head snapped up. I caught her deep brown eyes, I felt myself drowning in them. Then she looked away, blood, her delicious, sweet smelling blood, stained her cheeks a bright scarlet.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled. _That's what you think anyway. It's so obvious. Eddie baby, you don't need to get me jealous. I'm already yours. _I gagged. What a slut! She was still stalking me, even though she was also infatuated with Mike Newton. I wish she would just realize I wasn't interested and stop making my life a living hell (irony) with her thoughts.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" WHAT? She thought I was angry with her. I had disappeared for a week suddenly, after shaking her hand and my eyes turning BLACK, so I guess it made sense. But I didn't want her to think that I hated her. I didn't. Did I?

"No. Should he be?" Jessica asked. _She's probably been getting on with him in the past week. How dare she try to steal Edward from me? She doesn't stand a chance against my beauty. What does he see in her? She's not even that pretty._ I laughed silently at that. Bella was a beautiful human. Breathtaking really.

"I don't think he likes me." She said, answering Jessica's question which I had almost forgotten about. She put her head on the table. I was worried, how could I have such an affect on her? I wondered

_Maybe she's affected as much as you are._ Alice thought at me. When I tried to read her mind, she was singing 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White Ts. I groaned, frustrated by this whole deal.

AN I know it's short but I havn't updated for a while and I felt really bad. Soooo, just to let you know, when Bella finds out about the vampires I will go into more detail about Blazes power/past. OH MY CARLISLE! This part is not fun to write, let me tell you…onward!


	6. Biology with Bella and Edward

Bella and me walked towards Biology. Edward was still trying to figure out if he should skip or not. Bella was so nice, sweet, smart and pretty. Not an easy combination to come by.

"You don't like the snow very much, do you?" I asked, amused by her exuberance at the fact the snow was gone.

"No." She said simply. I laughed in agreement. It was hard for me in the snow. So cold! I wasn't fond of cold, it made me even more short tempered then usual. And, on top of that, I would be going on heat soon. (AN for our info, HEAT in this story is when Blaze's barely controlled power overflows, so she has to go the a place called Lava Pits for a few days doing pretty much nothing but use up her extra energy.) I was running low on patience, but Bella never made me lose it.

"But the ice?" She groaned.

"Lethal for someone with my balance." I laughed again. Bella had **some** balance issues. Let's leave it at that. But the only ice that was lethal to me was dry ice. It was to me what kryptonite was to Superman. Very painful, believe me.

That and overexposure to water, rain is fine but swimming is not.

So. We walked toward Biology, and I saw Newton walking towards us. I swear to Holy dear sweat god that one word out of his mouth and I would happily fry him. HAPPILY.

Of course Edward had to walk in at that moment and cast me a dark look. But I knew he agreed with me. _Oh yes you do!_ I yelled at him mentally when I shook his head slightly.

As I did the lab, I watched Bella and Edward interact. That was interesting. He was so fascinated by her, her past, the way her mind worked. Speaking of which her mind was closed off to him, which was weird. She was so modest, smart and caring. Not understanding my older brother, but wanting to desperately.

They would never admit it, the stubborn fools, but they were perfect for each other. Absolutely perfect.

As they talked, even had a bit of a competition over slide identification, which I found hilarious, they seemed to become quiet engrossed with each other. It was so cute! Of course, when the bell rang, Edward was out of the classroom like a bat (irony) out of hell.

"What was with your thoughts during class?" He demanded as we headed towards the car.

"I was just assessing the situation."

"Really?" He said sarcastically, obviously in reference to my comments.

"With commentary." I admitted. He shook his head.

"There is NOTHING between me and Bella."

"Already on first name terms are we?" I teased.

"I-wha-" I had never seen Edward search for words before. It was really funny.

"See you at home Eddie." I just couldn't resist the Eddie jibe. I climbed on my bike-the car only held five-and sped towards home.

PREVEIW

The day was going terrible. A huge fight between Edward and Rosalie that only ended with my losing my temper at them, and Alice being a pest this morning. Suddenly Mike was at my table, holding a bucket. Of dry ice. What the bloody heck was going on?

"Today we will be studying dry ice. Don't touch it, it can hurt you." Mike tripped. And all the dry ice fell on my hands.

JESUS CHRIST THAT HURT!


	7. Car Crash

The ground was covered in ice the next day, that would be interesting. My wandering mind shocked itself by drifting to Bella Swan, and I had concern for her safety. Was something wrong with me? My sister's seemed to love her, even Blaze, and more surprisingly, Rosalie. Her commentary at yesterday's Biology class had not been appreciated, and, as usual, I had a feeling she new a lot more then she let on. Blaze was a puzzle to everyone, even Carlisle who had lived with her the longest out of all of us. It was unusual for her to open up to people, but when she did those people could be trusted without a second thought.

My families opinion of that was going to change very soon.

We pulled into the parking lot at around the same time as Bella's monster truck. Blaze had arrived about one minuet before us. Suddenly, I heard the squeal of tires, and looked up to see a horrifying situation before me. Bella was at the back corner of her truck, looking at her tires. Tyler Crowley's van had lost control on the ice and was spinning towards her. She wouldn't have time to move, and would probably be crushed by the van. And she would die.

Not her.

In a single, reflexive act, I ran at top speed towards her, knowing no one had seen me. I grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the way, shouldering the van away from her. It came towards us again, and I pushed her away, grabbed the car and fitted it against the corner of her truck. Bella was alive, but she had hit her head.

"Bella? Are you all right?" I asked, a pointless question.

"I'm fine." Was she insane? I still held her body tightly against me, incase anything happened. She was trying to get up.

"I don't think you should do that, you hit your head pretty hard." I warned her.

"Ow." She said, surprised.

"That's what I thought." I chuckled.

"What the…how did you get over here so fast?" I froze. NO! She can't have seen me.

"I was standing right next to you Bella." I stared into her eyes, willing her, begging her, to believe me. She looked a bit dazed. Then the yelling started.

I looked over at my family, then instantly regretted it. Emmett and Jasper looked shocked. _hat just happened? _Alice, horrified _I should have seen this coming_ Rosalie, furious. T_at foolish idiot is going to reveal us. For WHAT! A petty human_. I growled quietly at her thoughts. Blazes thoughts pierced me. How could I have been so ignorant to my family's issues at that moment? Not to see how it would affect them. _There is going to be a fight at home. I hope I don't lose my temper. I won't be able to keep control them. _Blaze had been so good at keeping her temper under control, and so close to her heat that an argument would probably kill whatever patience she had left with us. It would be my fault if she went on heat because of this, hurting not only Blaze (forcing her away from home) and hurting Esme (Her children away for any length of time hurt her.) Was I so selfish?

Well, one thing was for certain. I was dead.


	8. Aftermath and arguments

We waited. And waited. That half hour was a loooong one. Rose was getting angrier every minuet, Jasper was desperately trying to control himself, and her, but it wasn't working so I was getting angry, Emmett was also trying to calm Rosalie down, but that wasn't working either because he agreed with her, Alice was getting mad a Rosalie, and Carlisle, thank god for Carlisle, was as calm and collected as ever. Both my and Jasper had to sit next to him, to calm us down. I actually had to sit between them, so I had calmness coming from both ends. Esme was, well, worried. She was worried about what would happen, now that we were all mad, and Rosalie and Edward were probably going to blow the roof. But, who knew? It might be funny.

"Edward." Carlisle nodded to him, but he didn't stand up, thank god.

"Hello." Edward replied, sullenly. He knew what was waiting for him.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Rosalie hissed, "How dare you? How cou-"

"ROSALIE!" I screamed. She looked shocked. Since I was sitting _right next to _Jasper, all her anger was affecting me. "I am THIS CLOSE to losing it with EVERYONE, so so help me god, you will SHUT UP until we get home!" Rosalie still looked stunned, so did Emmett. Alice looked chagrined, Jasper looked guilty and Carlisle and Esme looked worried. "So, so we can get all of this over with," I shot Rosalie and Edward a dark look "Can we go now?" I asked Carlisle.

"Of course. Might as well." He sighed. I saw Edward looking at something behind me, then realized he was looking at Bella. _Edward! Get a grip! _I 'hissed' at him. His eyes snapped to mine, and he shrugged apologetically.

"Esme, Jasper, Alice and Enfer will ride with me. Rosalie and Emmett will ride in the convertible. Edward, you may take the Volvo." We all nodded and went to our respective rides. Alice sat on Jaspers lap so he could wrap an arm around my shoulders so he could calm me down. But all his work was going to go out the window when the fight happened.

We pulled up to the house, after the M3, but before the Volvo. We just opened the door when Edward pulled up. We all walked in together, where Rosalie was waiting to pounce. I sat down on the floor, in front of Esme, who sat next to Carlise. On the other couch were Alice and Jasper.

"Edward Cullen, you inconsiderate dick! How could you do that! You reveled us! Now everyone will know, and we'll have to move, all because you were to stupid to think for one moment!"

"I think a great deal more then you Rosalie Hale! She doesn't know what we are, and if she had been hit by the car her blood would have been spilled all over. I would not have been able to control myself, and then we really would have been revealed."

"Oh she doesn't know does she?" Rosalie sneered. "She's a smart girl Edward! She saw you before you left the car, I heard her tell you that."

"She promised she wouldn't tell."

"So we trust her word? She could tell anyone! She needs to be taken out of the picture." Rosalie snapped.

"It's so easy for you to dispose of your friends life?" Edward snapped back. I was shocked.

"She's a human. She would die anyway."

"Edward, listen to her." Emmett urged.

"That disgust me Rosalie." Carlisle said plainly "You have complete disregard for human life. Need I remind you that you were human once?" Rosalie seemed to freeze. I thanked Carlisle silently in my head.

"But, honestly!" Rosalie screeched suddenly "Throwing our lives into the wind like that? Threatening our secret? Forcing us to move, while we still have a few years left in this school? Forcing Carlisle away from his work?" Uh oh. Bringing Carlisle into this was the WRONG thing to do.

"Rosalie, your just concerned about your own social status in school!" Alice snapped. Jasper turned to his mate in shock, and to Carlisle and I's horror asked "You can't honestly agree with him!"

"Why not? Bella is trustworthy. We've known her for a week, but Blaze talked to her first, and trusts her."

"So?" Rosalie sneered. "Why should we trust _her _judgement?" The room froze. Fighting back the white hot rage I was feeling at her arrogance, I jumped to my feet.

"Have you forgotten my power Rosalie?" I said lazily, leaning casually against the sofa, my voice a deadly calm. "You can't lie to me. I heard what Bella said, I know that she wasn't lying."

"So? Edward's power doesn't work on her." Rosalie didn't realize she was groping for strings. I chuckled.

"Alice's power works on her, doesn't it? What about Jasper's, hmm? Or are you to self-absorbed to notice anything about anyone else?" I asked, lazily once again, barely containing my rage at the two of them.

"At least I'm not self-absorbed enough to throw my family into turmoil by thoughtless, dangerous acts. And at least I care about my family enough to want to silence the one voice that could give away our secret.

That was it.

"Your still trying to get permission to kill her?" I gasped. Then I lost I pushed away from the couch.

Blaze pushed away from the couch, her eyes flashing with rage. "You fools!" She yelled, the air around her warming up. "Both of you!" Rosalie looked shocked. "Yes, you to Rosalie," Blaze hissed. "Edward," she whirled on me "Rosalie was right. While helping Bella was a good idea, did you have your reasoning sorted out enough? I doubt you did it just to prevent her blood from spilling. Not regarding your family at all, just doing." I completely deserved the scolding I was getting. But Blaze was shrieking. She was clearly not in control. Yet, I did not want to make our situation worse by speaking. Better let the storm pass.

"Rosalie" She stopped, looking to angry and disgusted to go on. "How dare you. Bella has been nothing but kind to you. Complementing your beauty as you so enjoy people doing. Being her sweet, gentle self. I know you're concerned for the family's well being, but most importantly yours. BUT KILLING HER!" She screamed, ear splittingly loud. The potted plant in the corner burst into flames. "What is wrong with you?" She asked slightly more in control. "Such a disregard for human life? So ready to get rid of someone so YOUR status can be protected?"

"Not just for me!" Rosalie cried indignant.

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "Don't try to lie to me, Rosalie Hale." She hissed. Rose's eyes grew wide.

"Now. Right now, you two are going to figure out EXACTLY what you are going to do about this. You will not involve anyone else in this family. Look, for the first time ever Jasper and Alice are actually disagreeing about something big, and important. More so that shopping, or video games. That is an experience they could have lived without. Go into the study. Sit down. Talk, or rip each other's heads of. I. Don't. Care. Just do it. I'm going for a ride, I'll be back before school, my homework is done. You two better be done to by the time I get home." She threatened us. Blaze can be very scary. She turned around, grabbed her motorbike keys and walked outside. Over and over in her head. '_Calm down. Calm down.' _I looked at Rosalie. We both felt obligated to do as Blaze said. I sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

I returned home at 5 am. I hadn't gone on heat, but I was getting dangerously close. Very dangerously close. I did blow up some trees near hear, and California suddenly had a lot of wildfires.

"Welcome home dear." Esme said.

"Hello Esme." I said calmly, giving her a hug. The plant I had blown up earlier had vanished, along with any residue.

"Hi Blaze!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey Em." I said. "Are they done?"

"Yes we are." Said a smooth voice. I turned to see my bronze haired brother. "Blaze."

"Edward."

"We decided to wait, and if she speaks, laugh it off and deal with her." It was no doubt the best they could do.

"Well, that's good." I decided to go upstairs, shower and change. On my way up…

"HEY BLAZE!" It was Alice "You came home sooner then I expected! I can't wait for today. Can I dress you up, like makeup, clothes and everything? I can't wait to pick out your outfit, you'll love it. We have to go on a shopping trip soone…" All that time I had been trying to interrupt her politely, but she just ignored me. Finally my frayed patience broke.

"ALICE!" I roared. "SHUT UP! I really want to just shower on and change and not fight to day, but clearly you insist on making that impoisssible." I stormed up the stairs. Man, I was ready to kill someone…

AN-Uh oh. Build up to the preview…


	9. Heat and a 1 12 Month Vacation

AN: I love those '…' thngs. THEY ARE SO COOOOL!

Ok…(HA) ADD moment.

I rode to school on my motorbike, trying to cool off. Nothing was working. I pulled up just as Mike turned the corner.

"Hey Blaze." I moaned. Today was going to be a REALLY bad day.

EPOV

By lunch, Blaze looked exhausted. If I thought I had control, it was nothing compared to Blaze. I was shocked she hadn't blown anything up yet. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face. Jasper went into overdrive so for the first time it seemed, all day, she totally relaxed.

"Thanks Jasper." She said happily, wiping of her brow and taking a small sip of water. As Blaze rested her head on Jasper's shoulder, the rest of us talked. Well, I wasn't talking. I was steeling myself for my next encounter with Bella. To my shock she hadn't told anyone about me standing next to my car then appearing next to her. I walked into the room, distracted by the day's events. I was happy, yet miserable, that she didn't talk to me. Well, almost didn't.

"Ummmm, Edward?" She said quietly. My head whipped up. She didn't move a muscle.

"Yes?" I asked curtly.

"I was wondering what was wrong with Blaze. She seems very angry about something." She said timidly.

"She didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh." She turned to the front. I walked quickly back to Blaze.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said, helplessly. "And, if I go on heat today, I'm sorry."

I was shocked. "For what?"

"For anything I might do. It'll be bad."

"What are you talking about? We've never had any trouble before." I pointed out.

"That's the thing." She said "This isn't like before."

I couldn't say anything to that. She was right. This was a lot worse then any other heat before. I rested my hand on her forehead to help her cool off a bit.

"Mr. Cullen, please return to your seat." I did so, to wrapped up in what just happened to pay attention. Then I saw Mr. Banner hand something to Mike. I took a sniff. Dry ice.

Blaze!

BlazePOV

AN-recognize this?

The day was going terrible. A huge fight between Edward and Rosalie that only ended with my losing my temper at them, and Alice being a pest this morning. I was tired from keeping a tight control all day except lunch. Jazz had been so nice to help me out. Edward had cooled my head of a little bit, but had to go back to his seat. Suddenly Mike was at my table, holding a bucket. Of dry ice. What the bloody heck was going on?

"Today we will be studying dry ice. Don't touch it, it can hurt you." Mike tripped. And all the dry ice fell on my hands.

JESUS CHRIST THAT HURT!

My mind was a single pulse of pain, fury, and power. I had been right when I had said that this heat wasn't going to be like any other. I had far to much power in my system for a fifteen month build-up.

This heat. Oh god. I was going to go on heat. I dared not say anything, to risky.

_Edward!_ I screamed. My hands were blistering. A piece of the ice (BTW, I have no idea about anything with dry ice, so don't get all scientific-y on me) was stuck to my skin. I felt like a human would feel if they put their hand on a burning stovetop and couldn't take it off. The one part of my mind that wasn't numbed in the agony of my hands held on desperately for control, a battle that it was losing. _Edward! _I screamed mentally again. _Make it stop! Please, please make it STOP!_

The Edward was there, he took of the piece of ice stuck to my skin. Still, the pain wouldn't stop.

"OMG, is she, like, ok?" Jessica asked.

"Does she look ok?" Edward snapped. "She's highly allergic to dry ice." Mr. Banner looked shocked. I started to shake with the effort to keep my power at heel. "I'm taking her to our father." He scooped my up easily, and hurried my out of the room.

JPOV

In class I was fighting my blood lust when Edward appeared at the door.

"I need Jasper and Emmett." He said shortly. "Now." His tone left no room for argument. Not from the teacher, and not from us. We both hurried into the hallway. And were shocked at what we saw.

Edward had one arm around Blaze, who was shaking hard. Her emotions were anger, and agony. I began to immediately help her in her fight for control.

"Emmett, grab Jasper, I'll get Blaze." Emmett dragged me beside him so I didn't have to break my concentration. We sped to the clearing.

"Blaze, look at me." Edward commanded. She forced her head over to him. "Be careful, and come back as soon as you can." He said. Then he gave her a quick hug, then I did, then Emmett.

"If you don't heal your hands before you get back, Carlisle will." Emmett said. He was holding her so she didn't go before she was ready.

"You good to go?" I asked her. She shook for a bit more, then nodded.

"She says for Emmett to put her down and for all of us to back up 50 feet." Edward said. We did so. Then I let go of her emotions.

BPOV

When my anger crashed on me, I let it loose. I didn't stop it. 45 feet around me blew up. I turned and shot through the trees like a flaming arrow, to the Lava Pits. Finally my ecstasy at my freedom to use my power freely over came my fury, turning it into more productive energy.

EDPOV

The last thought I heard from Blaze was _see you in a while._ I knew she was right. This was the hardest heat ever, and it would take more then 2 days to complete.

JPOV

I felt Blaze's ecstasy from a mile away. Pure joy, at god knows what. At least I could return home happy instead of angry…

1 ½ months later

Esme POV

Blaze hadn't come back yet, and Alice wasn't having any visions of her. I was so worried. What if she had gotten hurt? I missed her terribly. She hadn't had a chance to say goodbye, and neither had I. I was very angry with her Biology teacher for ignoring her medical history. She wouldn't have gotten pushed over so soon. I waved goodbye to my children as they departed for school, noticing Alice was even more ecstatic then usual, and Edward was even moodier. I wondered what was going on, and hoped Blaze came home soon. Her 217th anniversary of living with us (I know I said birthday, but I decided to make her older) I would hate for her to miss it.

Alice POV

Today was going to be sooooo exciting, I could hardly wait! Blaze had been gone for way to long, and Edward had gone to long trying to avoid his destiny with Bella. I wondered if I would be able to live through the suspense at lunch! Luckily, Edward was to distracted with wondering and worrying about Bella to pay attention to _my_ thoughts, so that was safe. Jasper new something was up, but new I wanted it to be a surprise so he didn't ask. I love him so much.

EPOV

All these rude adolescents were planning on asking out Bella, and I felt furious. And I didn't understand why. As I walked to lunch, I went over what had been happening this last month. We had not spoken unless absolutely necessary, we had nothing but cold indifference for each other. Each day my resistance to her blood grew stronger. I still hadn't been able to figure out a way to read her mind, and that infuriated me. The sheep-like males lusted after her more everyday. She was a gorgeous human, and very klutzy. And when I saw her I felt, _different_. And I didn't know if I liked that, or hated it. I mused through lunch. Today my family and I had decided to wait for everyone to leave before we went to class. It was Alice's idea. Suddenly, I heard a thought singing 'Hey There Delilah' Blaze's favorite mind block.

Blaze. We all missed her. She was my favorite sister. I hopped she would come home soon, and in one piece.

The thought kept playing 'Hey There Delilah.' I turned to see someone who looked familiar, yet not.

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?" Said the voice.

Blaze.


	10. My Return: Blaze Edition

BPOV

I felt like I was going to die.

You try not laughing at the shock on almost all of your siblings' faces, including the ever unruffled-able Edward, and you tell me how you feel!

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. Alice ran forward. 

"BLAZE!" Well no dip!

"Aleechay!" I call her that sometimes. She threw her arms around me. I stiffened, I had never been one for hugs. But, I had missed her, so I hugged her back. Then she danced backwards. The rest of my siblings still looked shocked. 

"What, no hug for your sister?" I asked, pretending to be hurt. 

"Is it really you?" Jasper asked, confused. 

"Who else would it be?" I asked, I was also confused.

"Umm, another fire nymph?" Rose guessed.

"Oh, come on. I don't look THAT different." I said.

"Uh, yeah you do." Emmett said. Rosalie threw a medium sized mirror, the one she always carries with her, at me. Well, I had the same face. My hair was really different. Once the darkest red, it was know a rich red wine color. I whistled. My cheekbones were higher, I knew I had grown at least two inches. I looked very mature, if I did say so myself. And I DID say so myself. SO THERE! MWAHAHAHA!

Ahem. Edward was looking at me like I had six heads. Whoops.

"Sorry Edward." He just shook his head. Then I realized something.

"Wait a sec! I just realized something!" 

"Really." Edward said. 

"Yes REALLY!" I cried happily.

"Why does sarcasm not work on you?" He groaned.

"Because I am the queen of sarcasm, I can deflect all sarcasm, but your pathetic advances at attempted sarcasm are hardly worth my time."

"Ooooooo, burn Edward!" Said Emmett.

Edward sighed. "What is it that you realized?"

"I didn't get a hello from the rest of my family!

Wrong thing to say. I got tackled by Alice and Rosalie, then Emmett crushed my ribs. And they're UNBREAKABLE! Than Jasper hugged me, then Edward. 

"Good to have you back Blaze."

"Good to be back."

AN: Okay guys. I have a problem. Should I make it so that Blaze ALSO has a twilightish thing? And, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I have major writers block. I need HELP! Please, write any ideas you have. I seriously need them. I am stuck. Truly stuck. 


	11. Invitations, Part 1

We walked to Mr. Banner's class together.

"So, how's life?" Blaze asked, in her usual languid tone.

"Normal." I said. She had just arrived. No need for her to know about my obsession.

"Anything important going on?" She asked, sounding hardly interested.

**Yeah, I'm obsessed with a girl I have hardly spoken to since you left. Oh, and did I mention that I want to KILL HER?? (**BoldEdward's thoughts)

"Everything's the same." I said. No need for her to worry. She laughed, I grinned. "I can't believe you're back." I admitted, and I reached out and prodded her gently. She was there, no a figment of my imagination.

Blaze's smile faded. I sensed she was about to have an uncharacteristic moment of seriousness.

"It was…hard. I came to myself within a week, but I wasn't allowed to leave." I raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at me. "The prince of my kind, Zane, was there when I 'woke up.'" Suddenly she grinned, "I felt so honored." It was a drawling, sarcastic tone. "He stayed with me, helping me harness all the power I suddenly had. He also taught me how to use the new skills I had. I worked my but off, cuz I wanted to come home. I missed guys. Plus, Emmett owed me money. I never realized how close we were before…" She looked off into the distance. She was struggling for words. "It was comforting to be with another of my kind for such a long time. It was a different feeling then I was used to. I don't know what it was. It's rather annoying. Zane said that most people take a good 6 months. Girls usually took longer, but he couldn't figure out why. Girl's and boy's level of concentration were equal. (AN: Do you get that?) But after my full power came I had double-triple the average nymph, just like him."

As we walked, I could nearly feel what she was feeling, see the memories of the Lava Pitts, and of Zane. (An: No not from the UGIES series)

"I understand." I said. It would be the first time.

"OH! Sorry about that." I was confused. What was she talking about? "When I talk, sometimes that happens. I project my feelings, memories, and mental pictures. It's useful when making speeches, I'm sure. Besides that, neither Zane or I could figure out a use for it."

I couldn't really wrap my head around such an unusual thing. I could, but I needed some time with it.

_Wow! The unfazed Edward searching for words! _Blaze's 'voice' ran through my head. I scowled at her. She just smirked.

"Anything else?" I asked, in my undisguised effort to move the conversation forward. _That was subtle. _Sarcastic, as usual.

"Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that." She said, not bothering to elaborate.

"For example?" I asked, impatient.

"Telekinesis." She said casually. I stopped walking, staring at her in disbelief. She just grinned like a three year old who had just received a piece of chocolate. In other words, Emmett. This was unbelievable. I had never met someone with that type of power. It would be fascinating to watch.

"It's REALLY cool! I'll have to show you when we get home." She was hopping around, looking as excited as Alice did at the mall.

I was still staring at her like an idiot.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, come ON Edward!" She grabbed my arm, and dragged me the rest of the way to Biology. I hadn't noticed how early we were. Alice had said we'd be late for class, but I guess she had misjudged. I also noticed how much stronger Blaze had become. I wasn't going to be the first to wrestle her, for certain.

We walked into Mr. Banner's room.

"Hello Mr. Banner." Blaze had always had a soft spot for melodrama.

_DEAR SWEET GOD! _I would guess that we had frightened him. Just a guess.

_Edward, you can sit down. _I ignored her.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Thanks."

"You missed a lot of work-"

"Which I intend to make up." She said flatly. _Every time this man opens his mouth I fell the need to fall asleep! _I stifled a laugh.

"Ah. How's your arm Miss Cullen?" He was thinking _Please don't sue; please don't sue…_ over and over and over. And over.

Blaze took of her jacket. That's when I realized I had never seen what she was wearing. She wore a black leather motorcycle jacket and long black skinny jeans. Black converses. Under her jacket was a scarlet shirt.

I gasped when she took off her jacket. It wasn't because she was perfectly tan, and muscled. On her right arm, from her elbow down was a phoenix. It was red, black, grey and gold, and successfully covered the burns on her arm. She had a cobra wrapped around her other wrist.

"Fine." She said, ignoring Mr. Banner's gaping mouth and my shocked expression.

_Are you done? _I nodded quickly.

I am ashamed to admit it, but the monotonous Mr. Banner pulled himself together before I did.

"Ah. Well, we're studying the circulatory system," _WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE BODY SYSTEMS!! _Blaze was going to be bored in class, which is not the wisest thing.

We went to sit down, but Blaze leaned against my table. Last time I checked, Blaze really didn't like getting attention from people she didn't like, in other words 98 of the school's population.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

_Scaring Bella. _I froze. I had completely forgotten about my troubles with Bella. I frowned as I recalled the perverted thoughts of the immature, teenage boys planning to ask Bella out today. Suddenly I was aware of a hand waving in front of my face.

_Hello? Earth to Edward? _I blinked at her. _You okay? You kinda spaced out on me there for a sec. _I shrugged.

"I'm fine." Blaze gave me an appraising look, then shrugged. _If you say so. Just don't come complaining to ME if something IS wrong. _I rolled my eyes at her.

Just then, Bella walked in. Her beauty captivated me, as always, and her smell; there were no words to describe it! Even if it did make the back of my throat burn. Then I noticed her expression, worried. What was wrong? Was she all right? I decided to read the Vile Newton's thoughts to see if he had anything to do with it.

_Now's my chance. If I could just-Who is THAT? She's HAWT! _I growled. Man-whore! I thought angrily, for the lack of a wish to use a better word. He was gaping at Blaze, mouth wide open.

I felt a burning hot hand close around my wrist. Blaze's body temperature had gone up, she was hotter then a dog. But she smelled much better, like burning leaves in the fall. I looked into her flickering eyes. _Calm. _She thought. She sounded much older then she usually did, and in control. Mature, something she usually couldn't pull off.

"But he-and her-and sick-and"

"Calm, Edward." She said. I kept glaring at Mike, but my growling subsided. She smiled merrily and was normal Blaze again. Then she tuned around, just as Bella was walking up. Perfect timing.

"Boo."

"BLAZE??" Bella cried. I was surprised, I hadn't seen her really show her emotions in such extremes. Well, maybe her irritation, but nothing more.

Blaze was laughing "The one and only. Glad to see me?"

Bella smiled to. My breath caught. She was gorgeous. "Yes. I missed you."

"I rather missed you falling over yourself myself." Blaze said. Bella scowled at her.

"Ahem." Mr. Banner said. I guess the two girls were getting loud.

"Hello? Reunion going on here." Blaze said. "See you around Bella." She said, and walked to her seat.

Unfortunately, Mike found his voice. "See you Blaze." He chocked out. Blaze didn't acknowledge his existence, something everyone in my family was good at. Mike turned to me. "Was that seriously Blaze. What HAPPEED to her?"

_I can still here you! _Blaze sang mentally. "Europe changes people for the better Mike! You should go, but it might be to late for you…" She trailed off. The few others in the class laughed.

_She's going to ruin my chances. I gotta move NOW, be fore this gets any worse._ -What was Newton up to?

"So" Mike mentally slapped himself in the head. _Is that the best you can come up with?? _He thought angrily. I agreed, it was a fairly miserable conversation starter. At least it would be from a remotely intelligent person. I was quiet surprised he managed to pull it off, actually. "Jessica asked me to the Spring Dance." (AN: From now on, blazes thoughts will be like _this, __mike's like this_) _Where is this conversation going?_ Blaze wondered. _Talk about random. _

"That's great!" Bella's enthusiasm sounded rather fake to my ears. Was she disappointed? I hoped not. _She's totally faking it. _Blaze had to confirm my fears, didn't she? "You have fun with Jessica!" (AN I know it's confusing with the thoughts between the words, but just bear with me.) _Oh CRAP! Mike thought. She's happy for me. _Was he truly that stupid? Could he not sense the fake tone in her voice? Stupid human.

"Well…" _What do I say next? __LoSeR! _Blaze 'howled ,' "I told her I would think about it." _Ohhh. How's she gonna take that??_ Blaze must have thought that this was the funniest high school drama she had ever seen. _Oh man, this is not going well! _Mike thought. I let their thoughts wash over me, while I fought down the desire to rip this pathetic human's voice box out of his throat.

"Why would you do that?" Bella sounded disapproving.

Mike: _Could she not be planning on asking me? _He sounded panicked.

Blaze: _Hahahahahahahahahaha!! _

I hadn't been to such an entertaining Biology lesson in a long time, not even when both Blaze and Bella were here.

"I was wondering if…well, if you might be planning to ask me." I froze. Then tipped my head towards Bella, trying harder then ever to hear her thoughts.

_Did he just…_ Blaze was shocked that Mike actually had the guts to ask Bella out, even if it was in a rather round-about way.

_I must have sounded so stupid! _Mike berated himself. And he had. He had sounded unbelievably stupid. I had never known someone could be so stupid. Did he not understand how close I was to severely maiming him for life? And I knew Bella would say yes (BTW, this is Edward drowning in misery. He isn't thinking strait…) She was to kind to say no. Plus, dating Mike was the 'thing,' and even if Bella wasn't like anyone else I met, she wouldn't be able to resist him. But I didn't know for certain, and that bothered me.

"Mike, I think you should tell he yes."

The three people paying attention to the conversation, basically went into shock.

AN; HAHAHAH! Cliffy! OK! I'm back, miss me? I was in Florida, then lazy, actually I have a LOT of excuses, you probably don't want to hear. So, as compensation, longish chapter! 1847 words! YAY! BTW, I know the format of this chapter is really bad, I'm working on it.

KK!

LURVE

DUCKIES!! (Aka: aajanacleandthecoconess)


	12. Invitations, Part 2

(AN: I use the Twilight book to help me write this, and I have a PERFECT ending

(AN: I use the Twilight book to help me write this, and I have a PERFECT ending! And I am virtually no where in the book- sob- but I'm working on it!

(An: I love this paragraph…)

I think it only took a second for Mike to respond. But that moment stretched. It felt like a year, years. Her refusal of Mike sparked in me the most terrible poison- hope. It warmed the ice that ran through my veins instead of blood. That silence was a welcome one, unlike the silence I had surrounded myself with for so many years, which was cold and bleak. This silence was warm, and comforting, like what I imagined the touch of Bella's hands would be, and I wanted it to last forever. I knew all my fears were in vain, I realized how ridiculous they had been to begin with. Now they retreated and I stared at the extraordinary, ethereal goddess sitting beside me. She did not know it, and neither had I until that very moment, but she held my heart in her gentle caring hands. I knew it would be safe.

"Did you already ask someone?" Mike's nasally voice interrupted my epiphany and made me do the seemingly impossible- hate him even more. I glanced angrily at him, and saw him glancing hot-headedly back. _Cullen probably asked her. He could have any girl in the school!! But he HAS to choose Bella, doesn't he?_

"No" Bella soothed "I'm not going to the dance at all."

_I can't say I'm surprised _Blaze thought dryly _If I had balance like hers, I would avoid dances at all costs._

"Which she obviously is." I murmured, to low for humans to hear, but Blaze could hear me just fine.

I could tell because she choked on the laugh she tried to hold back.

"Why not?" Mike demanded. _How can she not be going to the dance? _

Bella hesitated for a moment. "I'm going to Seattle that Saturday." She said. I was surprised. That wasn't what I had been expecting from her.

_Well, a couple of seconds ago, she was lying _Blaze assessed, using her ability to find the truth.

I was too preoccupied to listen to Blaze. Bella's new plans were rather alarming. Was she out of her mine? Bella attracted many, many dangers, like a magnet. Did she think it wise to go to the city alone? She could get hurt! Killed even!

NO! I would not let that happen! I would never let anything happen to her! She couldn't get hurt. I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to her when I could have prevented it. Bella, sweet, trusting Bella, would not be subject to harm. I would not allow it.

(An: I love cheese. Cheddar especially. But this is overkill right?)

"Can't you go some other time?" Mike whined, sounding like a petulant puppy dog who didn't get a treat.

_AGH! My ears! They burnnnnnnn! _ Blaze was irrepressible as usual.

"Sorry, no." Bella said firmly. "So- you shouldn't keep Jess waiting any longer- it's rude."

_Re-ject-TED!!_ Blaze crowed triumphantly.

_I don't believe it. She resisted 'The Mike!' _'The Mike'? Oh god.

"Yeah, you're right." _Maybe, if she feels sorry for me, she'll give me a pity date!_

_Is he trying to get a PITY DATE? From BELLA?? Alice would go beserk, and Bella knows that! Does she not know what her punishment would be? BARBIE BELLA! And not even Bella is that-_

I tuned out of Blaze's rant.

The attempt at a pity date didn't work. Bella just leaned against the table and rubbed her temples. I stared at her, fascinated and puzzled.

Why would a girl refuse a date? From my many years of experience with human behavior, and human minds, I knew that many girls would do stupid things to get noticed by boys, practically throwing themselves at male's feet, begging for attention- for dates- like half naked puppy dogs. (AN: I am a girl, ok. But I don't do that. A LOT, and I mean a LOT of girls in my schools do.) I'm glad Bella wasn't like that. She was so mature for her age, as if she had lived more than her 17 years.

Bella sighed, blowing her intoxicating sent in my direction, and opened her deep brown eyes. And I was trapped. I was drowning in dark brown, suffocating in dark chocolate. I was lost in the never ending pool of her eyes. She locked my in place and I couldn't move. I had never felt so helpless.

And I didn't care.

"Mr. Cullen?" For the first time in 150 years, I was struggling to answer to a Biology question that I hadn't heard.

Unbelievable.

BPOV

WHAT DOES THE KREBS CYCLE HAVE TO DO WITH THE CIRCULATORY SYSTEM!! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO CONFUSE ME?? And, come on! Krebs Cycles SO does not equal body systems. Does the teacher get anymore random?

"The Krebs Cycle." Edward said, sounding a bit dazed. He actually didn't drown in Bella's eyes! Wow!

"Thanks for your help Blaze." He muttered. "And, I don't need to breath." I rolled my eyes.

_This is SO not the same thing._

"How is it different?"

_I don't know! I have never been in love! _And to my shock, and delight- my devilish side is hard to smother, so sue me! - He didn't argue.

_Edward loves Bel-la! Edward loves Bel-la!_ I sang, doing my best Alice impersonation.

"Shush! I'm trying to concentrate." HA! I bother him? What about Jessica Stanley? For the second time I choked on the laugh I tried holding back.

Bella, poor girl, was probably emotionally scared for life by Edwards's sudden fascination with her. Her brown hair was draped over her right shoulder- an extremely effective curtain to hide her face.

_She's probably blushing something awefull._ I mused, grasping the phone Alice had slipped into my pocket. _Blackmail picture…_

_Heeheeheehee._

"Don't even think about it."

_Edward! Of all people, YOU should know that it's…_

_TOO LATE!!_ I shot foreward and returned to my seat. It only took a second. I had a BRILLIAN blackmail photo. I didn't even know it was possible for anyone to conjure that color red on their face.

Alice might actually pay me for it. I wouldn't take anything less then 200.

Mwahahahaha.

At the end of class, Edward came up to me.

"Go ahead. I have some stuff to take care of."

I (Finally) let out a laugh. "You do that." I had some, ahem, 'business' to take care of with Alice. "You know. It feels like I've been here for longer then I have.

"Yes." He agreed. "It certainly does."


	13. Invitations, Part 3nearly done!

This chapter is dedicated to LivforLuv, who probably can't figure out why I thought the review she wrote me was so funny…

This chapter is dedicated to LivforLuv, who probably can't figure out why I thought the review she wrote me was so funny…

Just because I was feeling even more annoying then usual, I decided to listen to the conversation he was about to have. I didn't need to go anywhere. (It took me three tries to write that…) Ok, I didn't have anywhere important to go.

"Bella?" I grinned. He sounded so, stupidly helpless! Like a cat. 'Mrow?' He even acts like a cat. Prowling around. Getting mad if you tried to pet him. Unless you were Esme.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" WHAT!? He wasn't SPEAKING to her? What's wrong with him! I leave for a month and a half, he falls in love and then stops speaking to the girl he fell in love with. Genius. Granted they weren't speaking much before, but honestly! But, I had to admit that the way Bella had said it was entertaining_ Oh, Edward! Speak to me! Let me hear your voice! Please oh please! _She was in as deep as he was. Hehe.

"No, not really." Then what were you doing right now blockhead? Singing to her? Geez! I heard Bella take a deep breath.

'Please yell at him, please yell at him.' I chanted silently, hoping Edward would get a splash of reality.

"Then what do you want Edward? Noooooooo! Why hadn't she yelled at him? Whyyyyyy?! No one can be that nice Bella! He deserves to be yelled at. Hello! He's been ignoring you for a whole freaking MONTH! At least shun him! A little?

"I'm sorry." Bronze haired vampire say what? Is he apologizing? He does that? Since when? "I'm being very rude," Dang strait "It's better this way."

I nearly feel over. What was the matter with this boy-vampire thingy? I mean what's acting up right now? Cuz if he doesn't start showing Bella that he actually does like her, she's going to grow up and marry Mike Newton. And will pretty boy like that? Noooo. He'll probably throw a temper tantrum, like that's going to make a difference. This is you're chance! Use it you fool!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was flat.

"It's better that we're not friends," he explained, "Trust me." Way to let a girl down Edward! Plus, if you tell her something like that, the LAST thing she's going to do is trust you. Not like you guys have been best buds the last month have you?

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier." I settled myself against the wall. Now things were getting interesting. "You could have saved yourself a lot of regret." I groaned. What was this, do-and-say-stupid-things day?

"Regret?" Hate to be Captain Obvious here, but he sounded confused. "Regret for what?" I think I could guess…

"For not just letting the stupid van squash me." I was RIGHT! Score! But still, I mean come on. Don't you think you're overreacting Bella? Just a wee bit? A little? Hmmm?

"You think I regret saving your life?" Uh oh. Someone's upset. He didn't honestly expect her to accept this with open arms, did her? He would have freaked if she had said the same thing to him.

"I know you do." Bella snapped, finally, angry.

"You don't know anything." He was going to be in so much trouble when I got my hands on him!

I heard Bella walking out and- Thump- down she fell. Then, a moment later:

"Thank you." The water around my feet began to freeze. Well, it should have, because that girl was cold!

"You're welcome." He wasn't too friendly himself. I shook my head. These to were match made in heaven. But that was beside the point! I had to yell at Edward! Bella marched past me and on to gym. She didn't trip, and I nearly fainted from shock. Edward who walked out of the room a moment later brought me down to earth.

EPOV

I knew I was in trouble when I saw Blaze's hand waving in front of my face. I had slumped on a bench and closed my eyes, pinching my nose with my thumb and forefinger. (AN. Surprise surprise) I felt the heat of Blaze's hand and opened my eyes to see it waving lazily in front of my eyes. I sighed, stood up, and faced her.

And promptly go slapped in the face.

"Sit." I sat. She sat next to me. A long moment passed between us. Finally she sighed. "Why?"

I could not pretend not to know what she was talking about.

"It's for her own safety." I stopped. Blaze waited. "If we became closer, I could lose control."

"Could."

"It's not a bet I'm willing to take, Alice or not."

"And the last month?" She asked.

"That doesn't count!" I cried. She looked at me, curious.

"Why not? It's strengthened your ability to resist her sent."

"We weren't close."

"As close as you'd get if you were friends."

"That's not true."

"It's partly true." She pointed out.

"What?"

"But you'd be no closer if you were, friendly acquaintances."

"We would be!" I snapped. She raised an eyebrow.

"You could have advanced slowly. Maybe a hello at the start of class? Plus it would be good for your endurance."

"Better if I stayed out of her life all together."

"Not even friendly acquaintances."

"If we became that, she'd want more. More then I'm willing to give."

"You want more as well." She challenged.

"But I can resist the temptation. This is her first and only shot at life."

"And this is your first shot at love."

"I can't show her love, it would be dangerous. And then she would become discontented."

"Edward" she said firmly "This is Bella we're talking about here. Not Lauren or Jessica. She'll understand."

"Look how she reacted to what I just said."

"Look at what you were saying, and how you were saying it." She shot back.

I had no answer.

"Think of what you're doing." She urged me. ""You would be angry if she dated someone like Mike, Tyler or Eric, though I doubt she will. Bella is smarter; more mature then that, or them. For once in your life Edward! Be selfish, and be happy." She shrugged. "Hey, I wouldn't get mad if you were." She stood and patted her head. I shrugged her off. _Exactly like a cat!_ She thought, "Think about it." She walked away. So I did.

What was I doing? Why was I pushing Bella away? Why was I a cat?

But, the main question, Now what?

I knew that I could not pretend not to have feelings for her. I felt terrible when I treated her with the indiffrence I had been treating her with for the last month. It had pained me. And what would I do if she said yes to Eric, or Tyler? The day was far from over.

Ok, shorter then usual. Or that's just me. Call me lazy, but a lot of inner thinking is not what I'm looking forward to.

**IMPORTANT!! SHOULD I HAVE ROSE BECOME FRIENDS WITH BELLA AGAIN OR NOT?? I WON'T WRITE AGAIN UNTIL I GET SOME OPINIONS, BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE A HUGE DIFFRENCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	14. Invitations Part 4

THIS IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT

**THIS IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT!! READ THE WHOLE THING PLEASE!!**

**I'm BAAAAACK!! Ish. Ok, here's the deal. Summer vacation is starting, so I won't be able to write for a few weeks-my school ends on Friday, and I'm going on vacation the day after… I won't be back for a week. I may have time to write, I'm not 100 sure, so I wanted to write a lot before I left. I tried, really I did. Lets see what you think…**

BPOV:

I had a free period, because since the rest of my family couldn't do gym because it'd be hard to disguise the fact that all of us can do everything perfectly- and I'm not bragging, because I never do that. What are you talking about? You would think that we could mess up, but noooo! Jasper and Emmett can't not be competitive right? Plus since every 200 years it's a sunny day in Forks they can't be seen in the sun. Since they couldn't do gym class neither could I because it'd be weird of none of them couldn't do gym but I had to.

So! I was considering going home and saying hi to Esme, or stopping by the hospital to surprise Carlisle, when I heard this conversation. Tyler Crowley and Patrick Egan were talking in gym. Which I was only watching because I needed a laugh. Cough-Bella- cough.

"Dude, you gonna ask you Bella?" Asked Patrick.

"Yeah man!" Tyler drawled, "I said I would."

Pat smirked "That's what Mike said" (AN: HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Ok, sorry)

Tyler scowled. "That bastard! What'd she say?"

Pat clearly relished being the bearer of bad news. "She said she was gonna be out of town this weekend."

Tyler snorted. "Probably letting him down easily" mused Tyler "She doesn't like him."

"Sure." Tyler shot him a black glance. "Or, she may be telling the truth."

"Are you kidding? There's no way." He obviously wasn't sure why there was no way, but come on, I mean, its Tyler!

So I decided to wait around. I climbed onto the roof, and laid flat on my stomach while I slithered to the parking lot side, hiding in the shadows the two story front entry hall building cast on the rest of the school.

I saw Eric walk out of the building and lean against Bella's monster, sorry, truck. (AN: Blaze doesn't like cars in general-too inclosing, in her opinion) He leaned on her car, trying to look 'cool.' I nearly suffocated, I was laughing so hard. A sort-of-nerd wearing dark clothes, leaning against a girls truck door and had their arms crossed, all the while wearing 80s coke bottle classes equals…

Not a pretty picture

A lost of people started looking around, like, 'why is the building laughing?' Silly humans.

I had just calmed down when Bella fast walked out of the building. What can I say? I have awesome timing! I strained to hear the impending-oh, long word! - Conversation. I wanted to hear her reaction. When she saw someone was leaning against her struck, her hart stopped beating. It stopped. Wild guess, but…

I think she was really freaked out!

And it IS something to celebrate.

No, I'm not sure why.

She figured out it was Eric and walked up to him.

"Hey Eric." She said

EPOV (In know, the BPOV was really short…)

I was walking towards my car when… (_Eric __Blaze_)

_Now's my chance! Ok, be cool man, be cool._ He thought, and muttered.

"Hey Bella!" He mentally slapped himself. _Way to go man._

_Wait, wait wait. That's COOL??_

I should have known Blaze would be listening.

_Hey Edward. Is he serious?_

"Yes." I murmured.

Silence, then _HahahahahahahA! Ok, that is seriously messed up. What a loser!_

"What's up?" Bella asked, obviously distracted.

_Ok, here's my chance._

_The sky! The clouds! A loser named Eric 'cuz you're kind of short!_ (AN: I had to put that in there, it is dedicated to my 5' 11 ½" 13 year old friend, Foster the Omnipotent. That's what Foster says every time that I say 'What's up.')

I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Uh, I was just wondering…" He hesitated.

_Yes! Emphasize that confidence! Show those brains!_ Blaze cried like an aerobics instructor. (And lift, and lift!)

"… if you would go to the spring dance with me." It came out in a rush.

While I had tried to prepare myself, but being as unused to the emotion as I was, I couldn't begin to prepare for the pure jealous rage that consumed me. I wanted to beat up one of them, to show Bella I was better, that I could protect her. I could. I was a vampire! There was little I couldn't do, but I was worried that one of those things could be resisting Bella's blood.

"I thought it was girls choice." She said, obviously shocked.

_Aren't we observant?_ Blaze commented dryly.

_Uh-oh._ Eric thought. _Maybe she was serious about Seattle…_

"Well, yeah."

_And if you knew that it was, then why did you ask her? Unless you are secretly a girl, there for making you eligible to ask her to a girls choice dance? Because that would explain a lot…_

BPOV (Blaze)

I strained my eyes and saw a tight smile on Bella's face in the rear view mirror. She looked like she was going to bite something! Oh, wait. That was only Edward.

"Thank you Blaze." H sighed.

_Anytime Bra_! I thought, using my best faux gangster voice. Edward flinched.

Bella took a deep breath. Breathe in- you are- breath out- a star.

"Thank you for asking me." Yeesh, she was polite! If it were me, I would have told them to bugger of, or stick their head down a toilet or something like that.

Eric looked triumphant. 50 bucks he was thinking _Score!___

"Remind me to pay you when we get home."

_Will do._ Edward shook his head. I wasn't sure what that meant.

Right! Back to Bella. "But I'm going to be in Seattle that weekend."

"Oh." Eric said, sounding depressed. Depressed nerds. It would be a first. I wondered if it was just me, but it looked like Edward let out a relieved breath. He didn't honestly believe that Bella, Bella would say yes to that… nerdish thingy!

And last I checked, he didn't even care.

Brief Eric POV

"Well, maybe next time?" I begged for her to say yes. Then prom was mine!

"Sure." YES! YES YES YES!

Blaze POV

"Sure" NO! NO NO NO! I smacked my forehead. Why? Why would she do that? Now he was going to think that could take her to… I realized the next dance was PROM! This was worse then I thought! Eric walked off, still doing his "cool" (snigger) walk. That's when Edward walked by.

EPOV

I was so relieved; I couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable scowl on her face. I was glad it wasn't directed at me, or else I would have hated it. (AN: Funny the way things like that happen, isn't it?) I heard her truck's door slam behind me as a climbed into my Volvo. That's when I heard Tyler's thoughts.

_Ok I either catch her now, or I call her… I doubt she actually is going to Seattle!___Ah. Well, after the day's other refusals, I was fairly confident that this one would be no different, but I couldn't be sure. So I cut in front of her. Alice, bless her, had all my siblings walking out of the cafeteria, heading slowly towards me. So, I could here the entire conversation, and see her face at the end. I was sure it would be as adorably interesting as the one after Eric's conversation. At least, that's what I told myself. I remembered to call Blaze.

"Blaze, you might want to leave with us." I called.

_Oh right! I knew that! See you in a sec. It's Spiderman time._ I rolled my eyes. Only Blaze. I watched her in the rearview mirror, as she swung effortlessly over the side of the building and crawled down, like Spiderman, as much as I hated to admit it. Then she jogged casually out of sight, like she had just exited the building or something. Then she was next to me, knocking on the window. I jumped a little. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I know you're distracted by something but not hearing me? With the mentalness?" That's how Blaze referred to my powers in public. "And the ear thing?" And my super sensitive hearing.

"Bike." I pointed to it. It was literally perfect. With her power, and her knowledge of it, it literally made no sound. Once, when I asked her how she knew so much, how she could do things, and how she had stuff, which we didn't have! Earth didn't have! She said it was from 'where she came from. It came from… home." The last word came out in a whisper. Her eyes had filled with pain, and in my head, in _her_ head, I saw a corridor, and a boy. He was tall, taller then Emmett. Muscled with longish red-black hair, and deep grey eyes with flecks that danced like her eyes. He was smiling at her. Next to him was a boy that looked like the male version of Blaze, and an older version of him was off to the side. The walls were of long reddish looking rock, and there was a black wrought iron gate next to the first boy, with two torches next to it. The first boy leaned in to kiss her, and right before he did, the gate opened.

Then her mental walls-she was the only one I knew who was capable of creating them-slammed down. But before she did, I heard one name.

_Zane._

I frowned, realizing that that word stirred another memory in me, but I couldn't quiet catch it, before I heard Blaze's voice.

"And?' She asked. I shrugged.

"Just distracted." By Bella, but now Blaze's very shadowy past joined the mix. **(AN: Yes, to my version of the story, this is important. Well, it's important to Blaze, therefore to the story, and since no one would TELL me if Blaze should have a romance or not, I decided to just, well, you'll see.) **Blaze, nodded, then stopped, looking in my rearview mirror. I glanced, and saw Tyler approaching Bella's truck. Blaze grinned and reached into her duffle-it was strapped to the back of her bike-and pulled out a camera, with a note.

_You'll thank me later…_ It was from Alice.

"I will thank her later." She grinned. "She gave it to me when you stalked off. I stuck it here so I wouldn't have to hold onto it."

"For all of 30 minutes."

"You try climbing a roof with a camera. Though it would have been nice…" She trailed off. "But these shots will be SO much better." She grinned.

"Blaze…" I trailed off. It amazed me that, according to Carlisle, she was the oldest of us. Even older then Carlisle.

"Yes, Eduardo?" she asked, mockingly.

"How old are you?" I asked. Her face shut down. Then sighed.

"I am very, very old. Some days I feel it more then others, but I will live forever. Why?" she grinned. "Hoping to get rid of me?" I laughed with her.

"No." I said. "Just curious." She smiled.

"Well then, be careful not to get yourself killed."

"What?" I asked, thoroughly lost. Blaze was very good at that.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Edward! Everyone knows that." She grinned. I rolled my eyes.

Only Blaze.

She glanced over at my siblings. "For people can move at the speed of light, they sure are slow." She drawled. I opened my mouth, but- "Hush. The show's starting."

Blaze POV

I was a little worried about Edward's question about my past. After my heat, after seeing Zane, my carefully suppressed, carefully blocked memories, were starting to resurface. And so were the feelings, the pain, the love and the sense of family. And I'm not even being cheesy. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. More important things to do, for example, compiling my blackmail database for Bella!

Tyler was standing outside of her truck, while Bella cranked down the window. Work it girl! It got stuck half way down.

"Her truck… it's so… NEW!" I gasped. Edward chuckled.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I laughed at that. Edward looked pained.

"Since when does she refer to me as Cullen?" He asked, scowling.

"Since you ignored her for a month and then told her you couldn't be friends?" He turned his glare on me. "It's just a guess, stop giving me the evil eye." I said hurriedly. Touchy much? I returned my attention back to the little love sequence behind us.

"Oh, I know- I just wanted to ask you something while we we're trapped here." Her mouth fell open in shock. I quickly turned and snapped the picture. Wow. Great camera. (Think Ashton Kutcher.)

"I am so evil."" He scowled at me, and reached for the camera, but I danced out of reach. "Nope, sorry. And no amount of glaring is going to make me give it to you, either." I said happily. "This is soooo good." I crooned at my camera, and continued to watch the little drama.

"Will you ask me to the Spring Dance?" He asked.

"WOW!" I said. "Is he trying to force her into doing something? Will you ask me? That's a bit twisted don't you think?"

"It's girl's choice dance." Edward pointed out, appearing calm. Too calm. It worried me.

"Yeah, so it shouldn't be a problem for him." (AN: Do u get that?)

"But he's a guy."

"A guy-girl."

"What?"

"A he-she, if you prefer."

"Blaze, what are you talking about?"

"The way he's been eyeing Ben, I'm pretty sure he's Bi." (AN: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST BI PEOPLE, I HAVE LIKE 3 FRIENDS WHO ARE BI)

"That's… interesting." He said, slowly "But unfortunately incorrect."

"OH MY GOD! Tyler is GAY?" I cried.

"No. He's not anything. Just, annoying." (AN: Same as above, but for gays. And I only have 2 gay friends.)

"Oh. Well, I knew THAT." I sighed.

"I'm not going to be in town Tyler." Bella said, nearly growling. She was maaaad.

"Yeah, Mike said that." DON'T TELL HER YOU KNOW THAT! Now you sound like annoying fly. Which you are, but you don't have to show that off. Why can't you ignorant on PURPOSE for once!

"Then why-" Bella started asking.

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easily." I whirled and snapped a picture. Her eyes were flashing-scary.

"Sorry Tyler." She growled. " I really am going out of town."

"That's cool, we still have prom." Let me describe the physical expressions. Shock and anger, anger, triumph, and… hysterical laughter. One guess whom each one belonged to. Good luck.

You're not going to need it.

Our family slid into Edward's car, and, after a quick nod at them, I sped off.

God, it was good to be home.

I'm typing the rest. Should be up sometime in the next few days. I hope, but if I can't then maybe in Early July, I will be out of town from this Saturday till the end of this month


	15. Creepy Male Nurses

Hey guys- I'm SO SORRY!! I put the wrong Chapter Up!! So here is the ACTUAL Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I was reading Zwidon's review and realized the a lot of things in my last chapter might not have made any sense, because they were inside jokes (This is why you never write FF at lunch!) And I am really sorry about that.**

** ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT BLAZE"S PAST PLEASE ASK!**

** HERE IS SOME OF HER BACKGROUND!!**

**Also! Regarding Blaze and Zane. Blaze is a very old fire nymphs. Fire nymphs do not live in this world but in a parallel universe with various entrances and exits to this world. Blaze's crossing was unplanned, but completely necessary, in her eyes, against a vendetta with another family and a situation that involved Prince Zane, the heir to the throne of the fire nymph part of the PU they live in (Which includes Water Sprites, Earth Pixies and Faeries), and the person who later helps her during her Heat. She placed a glamour over his memory so he would not realize it was her- she did not wish to deal with her long suppressed memories and emotions. However, there was a period of time before her crossing that her entire family was very happy-the memory that Edward saw was the last before her twin brother, Ignus vanished. Blaze's grief would not be quenched, and still is not to this day, however she has blocked it from her mind. The glamour that Blaze placed over Zane has been lifted, and he is on his way North for a long overdue visit. Zane loved Blaze almost at first sight, she's not very good at making first impressions. Well, you would know that already, I guess. Blaze loved Zane to, until something made her hate him, she feels he betrayed her, and her trust in him. Zane and Blaze's romance WILL exist, because no one would give me an opinion on it, and I wanted everyone in the family to have a partner. Blaze would feel very awkward, almost like a guest. (Believe me, I would know)**

**Nymphs eat, and need to sleep about once a week, almost like collecting wood for a fire to burn. You can tell when they need to sleep because their eye's start to glow like hot embers instead of dancing like fire.**

OK! Now for the story!

Blaze POV

I shot off towards the parking lot in front of the hospital, turning so sharply my bike almost laid completely on its. It straitened up as I finished the turn. I was going to have to figure out how to do that voluntarily! I pulled into a parking space- it was time for Operation Get Carlisle Home From Work Early. 'Cuz no matter what I do I CAN'T SCARE CARLISLE! Have I tried? Oh, yeah. Come on, it's me! Life just, doesn't work like that. I sighed, and shook my head.

I walked into the hospital, unzipping my jacket and pulling of my gloves.

"Hi, Gina," I said sweetly, leaning forward. So what if I cut the phone cable? "Can you tell my where I can find Dr. Cullen?

"To you have an appointment?" she asked, bored. She sounded like one of those secretaries on TV! Or the secretary in Monster's Inc. I wonder if they're related?

"No-"

"No one gets to see Dr. Cullen during working hours unless they have an appointment or it's a extreme medical emergency."

"Oh, believe me Gina." I whispered. "If you don't let my see him FAST someone WILL be having a medical emergency." I leaned forward and grinned menacingly. "And it won't be me."

Ask Emmett, I'm not the most patient person around.

And so what if this person was someone who I really wanted to freak out and just happened to be dressed in two belts, under an open nurse's jacket? (AN: AKA shirt and skirt, but you get the picture.)

"Ummm. Ok" She looked scared her eyes were wide "Just a moment."

"I hope it is, for your sake." I grinned menacingly. Her hand shot forward and grabbed the telephone, just as it conveniently fell off the holder. She fumbled, the phone moving just inches out of her way just as her fingers were about to hold onto it. I drummed my fingers impatiently, and then turned and began walking down the hallway.

"No!" I whirled at her 'impolite' tone. Like I'm one to talk.

"Ex-CUSE me?" I asked her in my best Lauren Mallory impression.

"I mean, um, uh, just don't barge up there, he might be busy." She stuttered. I listened hard and heard her heart slamming in her chest.

"Well, you obviously are taking your time calling him," I drawled.

"No-no! Look!" She held up the phone.

"I'm so impressed." She quickly called Carlisle. Then frowned

"That's funny." She muttered, and tried again.

"Gina, I'm waiting." I said, tilting my head to the side, raising my eyebrows,

"It's, the phone, it's not ringing." She said.

"Well then!" I said "There's no point in my waiting around." I turned and strode off, but…

"Wait!" She cried. "Please wait." I grinned, then made my face expectant as I turned.

"This better be good Gina!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll just call him…" She stuttered, grabbing her cell phone. Her CELL PHONE!! And Carlisle, lucky him, was speed dial ONE! Not even the nurse up in northern Montana had him at one. He was after her parents, poor bugger. But this time, SCORE!

"Hi, Dr. Cullen? There's someone coming up to meet to sir. Uh, no she didn't tell me… Excuse me!" She looked up, just as I rounded the corner. I was heading to Carlisle's office, when I attendant with a face that faintly reminded me of a pug.

"Hey." He said, his voice sounding like something crawled into his voice box and died. His breath smelled like it to.

"Can I help you?" I asked, assuming my official command voice. I begged him to go away- mentally of course. God, he smelled worse then a wet dog (AN: I have a dog, and when she gets wet, oh boy, does she stink)

"Baby, I can ask you the same question." He whispered.

"Can you say that again, louder?" I asked innocently.

"I said, Baby, I can ask you the same question." He said, normally.

I looked at him, confused, "You really got to speak up."

"I SAID!" He cried, quickly getting impatient "BABY I CAN ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!"

I frowned, furrowing my brow. "Uh, what question?"

"CAN I HELP YOU!"

"Jeez, no need to yell." I snapped- I loved my evil mind.

"I- uh- but…"

"Having trouble speaking?" I asked, feigning consern. "You might want to see someone about that."

"No! No I'm fine!" He cried.

"Are you sure?" I pressed. "I mean, we are in a hospital. I'm sure someone must have time to see you." I looked him over and muttered, just loud enough for him to hear "Though I doubt anyone will want to."

"Excuse me?" He asked, offended.

"Your excused!" He growled

"That's NOT what I meant." He snapped.

"Ewww, dude! Did you FART?!" I yelled "That's SO GROSS!" All the nurses in the hallway stopped, and some woman who looked like she was heading to a delivery room said sternly

"Young man, if you plan on seducing a girl don't do it in a hospital, and do NOT fart. That is disgusting. I know your mother, and when she hears about this- OW!" And she was wheeled away.

I just laughed and laughed. And laughed. You get the picture.

And that attendant/male nurse? Well, let's just say his face would make Bella proud. And maybe slightly jealous. For before me was the beautiful demonstration of the rarely achieved mauve/scarlet facial color, it would me the envy of the next decade.

Where was my camera when I needed it?

I walked the rest of the way to Carlisle's office. I was disappointed when nothing else happened. I walked up to his office door and unlocked it-telekinesis remember?

I stuck my head in "Excuse me, Dr. Cullen? There appears to be a problem with your lock." His head had shot up when I first started talking, his brows drown together in confusion.

"All right, thank you-?" He trailed of.

"Blaze Enfer La Rosa De La Sol Cullen." I finished for him- yep, that's my full name. In English that's Blaze Inferno The Rose of the Sun Cullen. Mouthful, I know.

"Blaze!" Carlisle beamed. I let myself into the office. He gave me a half hug. "I haven't heard you use that name since I met you."

"Yeah, well. Thought it'd have more of a dramatic effect."

I know it's short, but I thought I'd get this out to you since I wouldn't be able to finish it for a while, so sorry about that… don't eat me!


	16. Love at Second Sight

Yeah I know- long time no update

Yeah I know- long time no update. Summer vacation- been totally tied up with camps and work and stuff.

"Come in! Sit down!" Carlisle exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm great, it's great to see you."

"You as well. I trust everything went well?"

"Yep. I had a steep increase in overall power, sort off like puberty." I explained quickly, giving him the extremely edited version. "I can control it and all, that's where I have been."

"Very good. How did you open the lock?"

"Oh, telekinesis has been added to my powers." Carlisle looked up.

"Really? How interesting! Almost like the transformation between humans and vampires. New powers were unlocked."

"Well, not really. These powers developed as a use for all the extra energy that was unleashed (Lol I love that word) with this last heat. They had no connection to anything with my life before the heat."

"Hmmm, so your body is creating talents to use energy? And if it didn't have anything to do with all the extra energy what would happen?"

"I would be on heat all the time."

"You wouldn't run out of energy."

"If I starved myself."

"Interesting."

My stomach growled. I had missed lunch after all. Carlisle handed me a Cup of Soup and a bottle of water.

"Hey! Since when have you kept food in here?"

"Blaze, I've known you for how long?"

"Right." I said slowly, pouring water into the soup thingy. "So how are things."

"Good." Carlisle said, nodding. I finished heating up the soup and downed it. "Edward falls more and more in love with that girl Bella everyday."

"Huh." I said. "Funny. Today he informed her that it would be better if they weren't friends." Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"interesting."

"Stupid over cautious fool." I snapped.

"He's doing what he thinks is best." Carlisle said pacifely.

"But he's wrong and he can't see that!"

"No one can ever see when they are wrong Blaze." Carlisle said wearily. "But he needs to see the power of love. I doubt his precautions will keep them apart."

"So do I."

"I've seen the way love works between the males and females of my kind."

"As have I. It's the same with my kind as well. Love like that doesn't die."

"But Bella might." Carlisle said softly. I snorted.

"If Edward allows himself to invovlved with her, she will become a vampire."

"Yes. Edward will probably turn suicidal, in the event of her death. It's similar with were- wolves. They call it-"

"Imprinting, I know Carlisle. Also for her safety- Aro would not be pleased."

"Ad someone who is resistant to Edward's power would be valuable addition to their guard, if they were to launch an attack. Hypothetically, maybe she is immune to all powers concerning the mind."

"Perhaps. Yes I agree. Aro," I sneered his name, "would think of her a very valuable addition to his rather annoying guard." Carlisle shook his head a smiled.

"Yes." He said. "You did make your strong dislike of his, what did you call it? Unnecessary guard for people who thinks to much of themselves and clearly is to stupid and weak to defend themselves if I may take a direct quote." I nodded.

"His guard in general was rather obnoxiously arrogant and strangely pleased with the fact the got to protect the three vampires who haven't fought in the last 30,000 years, or more. I could fight all three and win."

"You did demonstrate the fact the arrogant guards didn't help anything." Carlisle said. "You're lucky Calvin didn't have any close connections with the rest of the guard, or you would have had a problem."

"That's the reason why I picked him for my, ah, demonstration."

"Really?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "I thought it was because he called you a weak cow who couldn't fry a potatoe."

"Well. That was one reason to pick him, but I thought it thru a little more then that."

He sighed. "At least you didn't kill purely out of revenge." He said, clearly scrounging for a silver lining.

"Umm. Thanks?" I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"It's sad that he's pushing her away though."

"What?" I was confused. What did pushing away a girl have to do with my killing Calvin? "Why is who pushi- oh. Riiiight. Yeah. It is."

"Even though he is he's happier- it's bittersweet."

"Happier? How is he happier? He hasn't spoken to her in a month."

"Being near her- learning a little about her makes him ecstatic. Truly it's love at first sight."

"Second sight."

"What?"

"1st sight he was trying not to suck her dry."

"Ah. Yes- second sight."

**AN:I know, short. But I thought it ended nicely there and I wanted to get something up for you guys!**

**If you have any ideas about what Blaze should do when she gets home- she'll be leaving the hospital shortly- let me know.**


	17. Seattle? With who?

BPOV

Blaze POV

Carlisle and I were still talking, when he got paged.

"Well, duty calls. I'll see you later, alright?" He said

"Yep, bye Carlisle." I waved and jogged out. As I drove home, I realized that what I had said to Edward earlier was true. It definitely felt like I had been home longer then I had. Everything was pretty much the same, except for the Bella-Edward relationship. Apparently, Rose had done nothing to fix the friendship they once had. (Bella and her.)

She was such a pig headed idiot pretty much all the time.

I was home in 5 minuets, where I jumped of my bike and hurtled inside.

"ESME!" I yelled. "I'M HOOOOOME!!"

"No need to wake the dead Blaze." Edward complained. "People could probably hear you in Rwanda."

"Rwanda?" I asked. "That's… interesting."

"It's the truth Blaze."

"Unlikely."

"Blaze!" I felt something hard run into me. Esme had me in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Esme."

"Oh! Thank god you're all right. Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Sorry Esme."

"You'd better be sorry young lady. We thought something horrible had happened to you! Don't you ever do that again, promise?"

"I promise to let you know next time." I said. I couldn't promise that I'd stay with them forever. I mean, let's be realistic!

"I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that. Have you eaten?"

"Yep."

"Well come in! Go put your things away! Then come back down here, I have cookies in the oven." I froze on the steps.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Blaze." She gave me a 'duh' look.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air the sprinted off to put my things away.

EPOV

"Esme, didn't Blaze leave with nothing?" I asked, confused as to the nature of the duffle bag.

_She did. That's very interesting. _

"Well, I suppose we'll find out what is in there later."

"Not later brother dear. Right now!" Blaze returned from upstairs- she could be faster then me when she whished. _Well, after I have my cookies. _She was caring a carved wooden box.

"Here you are dear. Welcome home." Esme said, handing Blaze the plate of cookies. Esme smiled at her in a motherly way while Blaze savored the- let's face it- fairly gross looking cookies.

_It's so good to have everyone back again. I hadn't realized how close we all were._ Esme mussed, as she washed up from her baking.

"Thank you Esme! They were _magnifique _as always!" Blaze said happily, licking melted chocolate off her fingers. She gave Esme a hug then washed her hands.

"Now! I understand that my brother is curious as to the duffle bag?" She asked, rounding on my.

"Yes, your brother is." I said.

"Well! You, my feathered friend-"

"I'm not feathered."

"Suuure you're not. Anyway, you will be seeing **this **box quiet often. I'm very proud of it, you know." She said, waving the carved box in the air. "I said I'd show you my telekinesis when I got home, and I shall. Come on, this will be easier in the living room." She said grabbing the box and my wrist she headed to the living room.

"Sit!" I sat. "Ok, so while I was, um, away, I was in training to use my new 'powers,' and part of the training was patience, so I had to carve this box." She pushed it over to me. I bent over as I carefully examined it. The top was an intricate carving of a forest fire. The long sides had two families. The one in the front was us, the one in the back was of two men I didn't recognize. The sides were covered with phoenix and other mythical creatures.

"Who's this?" I asked, gesturing to the back of the box.

She smiled. "My dad and my twin brother." She said. She didn't move for a moment. Then she shook herself. "Anyway! Here we are!" She opened the box. It was lined with black velvet. It held a silver ball the size of a grapefruit. Suddenly it rose in the air about 5 feet above our heads, and started spinning slowly.

"Incredible." I murmured. Her entire focus was on the ball. Then she grasped the sides of the velvet in the box and lifted it out. Underneath was a tray of smaller silver balls. There were 4 trays in all. The balls got smaller and smaller, till there where some the size of peas. Blaze laid them out in front of us, than they rose in the air.

"Now, watch." As if I could take my eyes away. "And listen." Listen?

The largest orb started circling faster and faster, making the sound of a lightly whistling wind. The smaller balls started hitting against each other. I recognized it as Pacabel's Cannon. The sound was pure and clear, and it looked like a dance, with the orbs flashing in the light and bouncing off each other. With the final note, they lowered into their respective places on the trays, and the grapefruit ball- which had been the bass note- landed in Blaze's lap.

"Amazing isn't it?" She said. I saw how calm and happy she looked.

"Absolutely. It's a fine achievmant."

"Thank you Edward." She smiled. "I though you especially would appreciate that." Then Emmett spoke up from behind.

"That's all pretty and stuff, but can you do anything _useful _with those?" He asked.

"Why, actually, you can Emmett." She said, smiling darkly.

"Oh, yeah. _Look at me and my silver balls!_" He yelled.

"You know what I found out recently Emmett?" Blaze said. "Where the sun don't shine for humans, it don't shine for vampires. All you need to do is hit it a little bit harder." Emmett's eyes widened. Then the grapefruit ball lifted up and started floating towards him. Suddenly a high pitch scream filled the air, and Emmett doubled over. While he had been watching the grapefruit ball, the smaller balls had zoomed towards him, at, and I'm guessing, 1000 mph. We may be indestructible- but that must have hurt.

"Blaze!" He squealed. "I need those."

Blaze was doubled over laughing. "Your voice!" She gasped. "So high! So high!"

"Lucy in the sky, with diamonds." I sang under my breath. That only made her laugh harder.

"Guys! I can't study when I'm, feeling hysterica- Emmett? What are you doing?" Jasper had come inside angrily from his library, only to find Emmett rolling around on the floor and me and Blaze hysterical.

"He's practicing stop, drop and roll." Alice said, appearing next to Jasper.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"No reason. Just being Emmett."

"Blondie! Watch your balls!" Emmett wheezed.

"What?" Jasper looked confused.

"He's crazy." Blaze said- finally having pulled herself together. "I'm going to practice some more, excuse me.

BPOV

"Blaze! Blaze!" Alice cried. "What's your astrological sign?" I carefully set down my practice orb with my mind.

"Why?" Alice waved a book in front of my face. "It's Happy Bunny ™ What's Your Sign?" I read. I sighed.

"I'm a Libra." I said.

"THE SCALES! You are charming, romantic and friendly." I cracked up-it was the opposite of me! I read the rest over her shoulder. Yep. Exact opposite.

"What about you Alice?

"I'm a Gemini- the twins." She said proudly.

"Let's see." I peeked over her shoulder. "You're lively curious, and witty." She nodded in agreement. "And you're nosy, a twitchy big mouth and you like gossip, variety and reading." I said. "Spot on."

"Hey!" she cried. "That's offensive!"

"Rose, what are you?" Emmett asked.

"Aries."

"THE RAM!" Alice cried. "You're in the front of the book."

"Yeah." I snorted as I read it. "This is you exactly. Confident, courageous and enthusiastic." Rosalie smirked. "And selfish, impulsive and foolhardy. You like challenges winning and people willing to ignore that thing you do that you think nobody knows about." We were all cracking up. Rosalie looked pretty mad. "You dislike losing, waiting around and being-giggle-hit in the face-gasp- with a- hahaha- shovel." We all dissolved into laughter.

"Give me that!" Rosalie snatched the book out of my hands. She read it over, her lips twitched. "Ok, so maybe it might be similar."

"Similar?" Jasper gasped out "That's you exactly."

"Blaze, you skipped jealous." Alice giggled. We finally calmed down.

"Jasper what about you?" I asked.

"The Scorpion- scorpio."

"Let's see." Emmett read over my shoulder. "Determined, intuitive, and passionate." Jasper grinned. "Secretive, resentful and stubborn."

"Hey! That's nothing like me!" Jasper complained.

"And!" I held up a hand for silence. "Apparently you like pinching people."

That was to much- we all were hysterical. Even Jasper so we had trouble calming down.

"Emmett?" Edward asked. "What about you?"

"I'm a fish!" Emmett yelled.

"No Emmett." I explained. "Your astrological sign."

He looked confused. "That is my astrological sign Blaze." He said confused.

"Never mind Emmett."

"You are imaginative, generous, nice, sauce and easily talked into things, and you like tartar sauce. You don't like Know-it-alls like Edward and those people who talk during movies."

"Hey, I thought Emmett was one of the people who talked during movies." Alice said, puzzled. Rosalie giggled

"Hey! What do you mean know-it-alls like Edward?" Edward cried.

"That's what it says!" I said, singing _The Magical Mystery Tour _in my head (AN: I'm listening to that right now) He snatched it from me, than rolled his eyes.

"MY THING IS THE COOLEST!!" Emmett crowed.

"Just keep telling yourself that Emmett." I said.

"Edward, what about you?" Jasper asked.

"Oh. I already know what sign he is." Emmett said.

"Oh god Emmett." Edward said.

"Eddie here is Virgo. You know, the Virgin."

Edward stood up, ignoring our hysteria. "I'm going for a run." He said sourly.

"Fine. Be an easily offended clod." I said.

"Thank you Blaze."

"Eh, no problem." I said, waving him away. "You are dismissed peasant. Go for your run, if you wish." He snorted, bowed mockingly and left.

I stood up. "See you around!" I waved to my family, than went upstairs. I had a lot of work to catch up on.

"Don't forget! Wrestling at 3!" Jasper called.

"As if you'd let me forget!" I yelled back. "As much as I'd like to!" I heard laughter, than securely locked myself in my room.

My room was one level above Edward's. It was red, with black designs painted over the walls. My bed folded up into the wall, which I thought was beyond cool. My large, black couch faced the window. I had a music system, and a massive library. All in all, it was fairly awesome.

Opening my duffle, I pulled out all the stuff I had worked with in the Pits. Then I started practicing.

EPOV:

Was I mad? What the heck was I doing? Yet, I couldn't keep away from her. Finally my senses kicked in, after I took a step towards her.

No! I had to leave, now!

As I turned to the window I heard her roll over, and take a breath.

"Edward." I froze. Had she seen me? Had she woken? How was I going to explain this? Yet hearing her say my name… I couldn't leave.

"Edward, I love you." I whirled. Could she? Could she really?

Agh! I had to focus. This was wrong. She tossed around her bed. I walked to her, and stroked her face. She immediately quieted.

Was I _mad?!_

I saw that the sun was beginning to rise. I turned, forcing myself away from her. Right before I jumped out the window, I turned to her.

"I love you to Bella." A smile lit her face, as if she had heard me. I turned and ran into the dawn.

Blaze POV

Emmett was still furious at six when we were getting ready for school.

"Rematch! What did you do while you were away? Take steroids?"

"Not funny Emmett." Esme said sternly.

"Get used to the fact that you're weaker then me Emmett. It'll make your life a whole lot easier." I said lazily, leaning against my bike.

"I am NOT weaker then you Blaze!" He howled.

"Mmmmhmm. Keep telling yourself that." Emmett growled and leaped at me. I punched him in the face.

"What the HE-"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Esme cried. "I am ashamed of you!" He looked down.

"Sorry mom."

"Indeed." She said. "Now, off you go- oh, there you are Edward."

"Bye Esme!" I said, jumping on my bike- I didn't want to be around for the interrogation. It didn't help that I knew where he had been. I waved and then shot off.

EPOV:

"Where were you Edward?"

"I was at my meadow." I said. "I lost track of time." Esme nodded- I hated lying to her. Alice raised her eyebrows at me.

_Sure you were. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone._ I scowled at her and climbed into my Volvo, following the trail of dust Blaze had left behind.

**(Ok, I just looked at my Twilight book, and realized that after all that there are only TWO pages left until I FINALLY finish this chapter (Invitations) Sorry. I'm just really happy about that.)**

Blaze POV:

I pulled into my space in the parking lot, and looked at my watch. When the Volvo _finally _decide to make an appearance, I had been standing their for 5 minuets.

"And here I thought you actually drove _fast!_" I teased. Edward just scowled good-naturedly at me, than popped the trunk. We all got our bags out of the back, then started heading to our classes. I saw Bella's truck pull in, and park at the other end of the parking lot.

"I'm not _sure, _but I'm definitely think she's avoiding you. Honest to god, just a guess." I said, grinning at him. He scowled and we started walking.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe because we have the same class? I'm sorry about the change in plan. Oh wait! We've been doing this ALL YEAR!"

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"Don't worry. I won't mind if you talk to your girlfriend." I said.

"Thank yo- What? Blaze, she is _not _my girlfriend!"

"But you want her to be!!"

"No I don't." He snapped.

"Liar." I said firmly. He glowered. Then his head shot up- Bella had dropped her keys. I walked slowly past them- not that they would notice little old me around- to overhear their conversation.

"How do you _do _that?" Bella asked, sounding at the same time in awe and amazement.

"Do what?" Like you don't know! Geez- that had to be annoying.

"Appear out of thin air." I guess she had a point. We had been about 4 meters away when she dropped her keys.

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." Way to be nice Edward. She's _really _going to like you now! Always smooth with the ladies, huh Edward?

"Why the traffic jam last night?" She demanded, after a moment of silence.

_She's onto you my friend. _I thought at Edward. "

"I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death." Once again, she had a point. Yes, Edward was very irritating. He was all emo-ish depressed like. Plus when he finished your sentences, you're just like, dude! And then you feel like shaking him until he stops talking but he doesn't, because he is incapable of shutting up.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

_Idiot!! _I 'howled.' _You don't __Tell her __that!_ God, how dumb was he? Oh, yeah. I wanted to make sure you could be embarrassed so I decided to make sure the guy who you never would say yes to gets a chance to ask you out. Real smooth! Agh! Didn't I say he was irritating?

"You…" she was furious. Edward smiled, but quickly asked me.

"Did I go to for."

_Not SHIT Sherlock! _

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist." Hehe. If I knew Bella, I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"So you _are _trying to irritate me to death?" Score! "Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" Oh. I didn't expect her to say _that. _That was dumb. God, these people couldn't talk to each other without being insanely stupid, could they? What, did they bring out the worst in each other, or the best with a cameo performance by the worst?

"Bella, you are utterly absurd." True, true. Would you look at that? He finally got something right! Bella turned and began walking away. Hey! Wait! This was just getting good. Edward turned and gave me a raised eyebrow look, then hurried after her.

"Wait." He called. He caught up and started walking next to her. I waited, arms crossed. Our class was in the _other _direction. "I'm sorry, that was rude." Way to be Captain Obvious. "I'm not saying it isn't true." Brilliant. He had an interesting way to get forgiveness. "but it was rude to say it, anyway." Nooo. Really?

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She grumbled. Oooooo. Burned!!

"I wanted to ask you something." But she wants you to go away. "But you sidetracked me." He said, laughing.

_And just __**what **__is so funny? _I asked. He, of course, ignored me. Jerk!

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I started laughing.

_Oooo! That's right! That was rich! God Edward, she's __good__! _I cried. Bella looked up, and saw me, and opened her mouth, but Edward cut her off. Always the gentleman.

"You're doing it again."

She sighed.

_She wants you to go away! Go away! Go away! She wants you to go away! Ha- ha-ha!" _I sang to the tune of London Bridge.

"Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday- you know, the day of the spring dance-" He BETTER not be doing what I think he's doing, and if he IS she BETTER not say yes.

"Are you trying to be _funny_?" She asked, turning to face him.

_Yes, are you?_ I asked.

"Will you please allow me to finish?" He asked, amused. She clasped her hands in front of her.

_I think she's trying not to kill you._ I observed.

"Thank you Blaze." He muttered quickly, than spoke to Bella. "I heard you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

"What?" She said, shocked.

_Wow, you really made a bad impression with her._

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?" He said slowly, followed by a "Shut up Blaze."

_No thanks._

"With who?" She was still stunned.

_A __really really __bad impression._

_"_Myself, obviously." Not that obvious actually.

"_Why?_" What had he done to this girl?

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

_Bad move, Edward. Shouldn't have brought the truck into this. It was going to be difficult to begin with._

"Once again, shut up."

_That doesn't seem to be working Edward, so sorry._ I said, being annoying.

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." She said, sounding offended, and she turned and continued walking.

_Well done Edward! _I said. _You always so good at wooing women! _

"Blaze!" He snapped, a little louder.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?"

Dang. I hated to admit it, but he was good.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She said loftly. Well! We ARE proud.

"The wasting of finite resources it everyone's business." What? Ok, now he's desperate. What was _that?_

"Honestly Edward. I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend." Yeah, didn't he just say that, I don't know, _yesterday?_

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Oh really? And yesterday was…?

"Oh, thanks, now that's _all _cleared up." She said sarcastically.

_She's right. She deserves and explanation to your bi-polar behavure. _I 'said.'

"It would be more… _prudent._" Prudent? What the heck did _that _mean? "For you not to be my friend." Because you don't have any friends. "But I'm tired of staying away from you Bella."

Irritating fool say what?!

Bella just stared at him. What was he- Oooo. That evil little vampire thingy!! He was using the _eyes!_ Thank god I was immune to them.

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" He asked again. She just nodded. "You really _should _stay away from me." Not that your giving her much choice, eh? "I'll see you in class."

He jogged back to me.

"Do you know how many mixed signals you just sent?"

"Enough for you to have a field day?"

"Spot on, mate. Spot on."


	18. I'm Hungry Filler

Blaze POV

Blaze POV

When Edward _finally _managed to pop the question. Then we had to run so we weren't late.

"Why did you wait for me?" he asked.

"So I could bash you if you ended up NOT asking her." I said. "Your so cute! Asking a girl out for the first time!" I cooed.

"It's NOT a date Blaze!" He said hotly.

"Then pray tell what is it?" I asked. He scowled at me. "Oooo. REAL scary. I'm quaking in my BOOTS!" I yelped the last bit because he had pushed my off balance.

"A bit of Bella rubbing of on you?" Alice asked from the door of the classroom. Edward turned and snarled at her. "Sorry."

"Touchy touchy." I tutted at him, standing. I stretched and my back clicked. "Ah, I needed that." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Everything I try, you just shove back in my face." He grumbled.

"I do not shove stuff in your face!" I said indignantly. "I blow it up. Much more dramatic."

"Right." He nodded. "Because it wouldn't be the same without dramatic affect."

"Totally." I agreed. Then looked at the door to the classroom.

"I don't want to go." I complained. "We're talking about pronouns. I've been learning about those for 500 years."

"Let's skip." Alice decided. "We'll go hang in the car. I have some magazines I want your help with." I looked at her in horror. Then I found myself being dragged into the parking lot. Ah, whatever.

"Bye Edward!" I called. He scowled at us, than turned into the classroom. I stopped moving. Alice yanked hard, but I didn't move.

"Stop Alice, I wanna hear this." I hushed her. I listened hard to hear what was going on.

"Edward!" The teacher sounded a little flustered.

"Good morning. I'm afraid I was held up with car troubles." Edward said smoothly. I heard the teachers breathing increase, and Alice and I started laughing.

"Well… I suppose I could let you off…" She said, trying desperately to sound coy- and failing miserably. "But just this once time."

"Of course." He said. "I thank you." The teacher should have fainted by the sudden extreme changes in bodily functions. But I guess people can surprise you!!

Alice was basically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Come on Alice! Mr. Nova is coming around the corner!" I hissed. We ran- human pace- to the car, slipping in right before Mr. Nova turned the corner. Still laughing at Edward's little show, I spent the next hour in torture- magazine shopping. From a Victoria Secret catalogue.

"Please Alice! Stop! Stop!!" I begged her. "I don't care if you get the red or the silver- I swear to god I don't!" I was in AGONY. This was TMI to the extreme. Class got out, and I was out of the car in a second.

I LOVED going to class. For the rest of the year I was going to be a good little schoolgirl! Always on time! Never next to my sister, so I wouldn't whisper to her. Oh yes!

God save me from Alice, I NEVER want to do that again. Mental scaring, major mental- oh hey! A granny smith apple!

I grinned triumphantly as I removed the apple from my backpack. Seeing as I skipped breakfast and had an-interesting morning, I MORE than deserved a snack. I downed it.

**5****th**** Period- One Hour Before Lunch (American Studies)**

Ugh, I was starving. Since when did I have to eat so much? I scowled as my stomach growled.

And not even rhymes could cheer me up today. Well, right now. As in, right RIGHT now, as in the ONE HOUR BEFOR I COULD GET MY HANDS ON SOME FOOOOOOD.

That's what today REALLY means.

_Edward! _I yelled. _Explain to me WHY I am starving! _

"You skipped breakfast." He pointed out softly.

_Like I haven't done that before._ I thought sourly.

"Yeesh, being hungry makes you cranky!" He muttered.

_30 seconds Cullen. _I snarled. _I want ANSWERS._

He took my threat seriously. Good for him.

"The best thing I can think of is that since you have so much power, in order to keep your normal body heat up- which mostly consists of fire- you burn through calories a whole lot faster." He said quickly. "I prescribe massive breakfasts, and snacks just in case."

I laughed at the last bit. _Thank you doctor. _He gave me a small smile. I was feeling a tiny bit better.

Then a growl ripped through my stomach. I scowled again. Don't think about food, don't think about that delicious sandwich you had last night, not about the fabulous snack Esme must have waiting for you at home, I changed to myself.

"The Missouri Compromise was repealed after what case? And explain why." Mrs. Tratum said to the class. "How about…"

"Uh-oh." Edward muttered.

"… Blaze!"

You have GOT to be kidding. Was this supposed to be some sort of sick JOKE? Because I am MISSING THE HUMOR.

"So sorry Miss." I said flatly. "It seems to have slipped my mind." She recoiled from the nearly visible hostility dripping in my voice.

"Um… uh, n-not a problem, B-blaze." She stuttered. I smiled, the light glinted off my teeth.

"So glad to hear it." I said silkily- keep it cool Blaze, she is an exceptionally stupid woman who is madly in love with your adoptive little brother who just happens to be head over heels in love with a girl who has to consciously remind himself not to eat. That's it. Breath in- breath out. Breath in- SWEET CANOLIES IT WAS PASTA FOR LUNCH! This is not fair! Why for the love of fire- which I have plenty of- did Mrs. Tratum have to talk… and talk…. And talk! I bet he clock wasn't even MOVING.

I looked at the clock.

30 minutes and counting.

After a long speech about the Missouri Compromise, I looked up at the clock.

You have GOT to be kidding me! Was the clock moving two minutes forward and one back or something?

25 minutes and counting.

WHO LOVES FILLERS?!

I do. Lol.

MIRACLE HAPPENED! I read Midnight Sun on Stephanie Meyer's website and tadaa! My muse returned!

So I am busy typing up that… but I thought I'd let you guys know and give you a filler chapter!!

You probably hate me… that's ok.

HOPEFULLY see you soon!


	19. Blood Type 12

This chapter is to all my fabulous funny friends who are ALWAYS on something, and it's usually life. Thanks for not pushing me to tell when I can't and for being for me when I can, and for ALWAYS pushing that jerk whom keeps trying to steal my chair to the floor. Thanks for making me feel better about my height, my weight and letting me brag about my hair. Thanks for putting up with me on my bad days and good days and in between days. And remember guys… I'm always going to be there for you. No matter what. And even if I'm talking to her doesn't mean I'm on her side.

Welcome to Switzerland.

Llamas! (Sorry everyone, crazy week, and I had to let my friends in on that)

Blaze POV

Finally, FINALLY the bell rang. Edward and I shot out of the class almost to quickly. I caught the teacher's confused look before sprinting faster. I was 100% animal instinct.

Food! Food!

I didn't have a CLUE why Edward was right next to me.

"Ok." I said when we got to the cafeteria. "I know you're not hungry. So why are you rushing to the cafeteria?" He shrugged and sat comfortably at a table. I sat across from him, not really noticing my surroundings.

"Ahem." Edward cleared his through quietly. I looked at him.

"Yes?" He looked pointedly at the spot above my left shoulder. I turned to see Alice heading towards us.

"Blaze! Come sit with us!" She commanded. I looked at her. I looked at Edward.

_Did I miss something?_ I asked him. He nodded.

"You're sitting at the wrong table!" Alice said.

"So is he." I pointed out. "How come you're not yelling at him?" Alice groaned and rolled her eyes.

"He's going to invite Bella to sit with him." Alice said.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Oh, stop glaring at me like that! He wouldn't tell me- and I haven't seen you since… well, I'm coming!" I stood up, rolled my eyes at Edward and followed Alice.

_Go get her tiger I believe is usually the phrase uttered here. I don't think you'll appreciate that. And vampire would be more accurate. _He growled. _Sorry. Geez. _

I approached the line, and reached into my pocket. Wow. Today really COULDN'T get any worse, could it? I had left my money in my room. I returned to the table.

"Anyone have money?"

"No."

"Nope."

"So sorry."

"I have a credit card!" Alice said- of course. I looked over at Edward.

EPOV

I felt something hot press against the back of my skull.

"Give me your money, or all Bella's going to see is a pile of ashes." Blaze growled from behind me.

"Alright, alright." I agreed- knowing full well it was not an empty threat. She plopped down next to me, tapping the table impatiently. I saw Bella come in.

I quickly grabbed my wallet, shoved a $50 in her hand and pushed her off the chair. She yelped, and scowled at me.

_Kill the boy or eat. Kill the boy or eat. Hmm. They're going to run out of pasta fast… I can always kill the boy __**after **__I eat… _She was deliberating. Then the door of the cafeteria opened, and a rush of scent of the food washed over us. It was disgusting.

_Ok! Food first! _She jumped up from the floor and sprinted to the line.

God help anyone who got in her way.

BLAZE POV:

I returned to the table with my lunch already half eaten. "Just in time to watch the show." I muttered, settling down to finish my pitifully small lunch.

"Ugh, Blaze. You're eating like a wolf." Rosalie sneered.

"I KNOW right? Isn't it fantastic?" I gushed, imitating a brainless bimbo –cough Lauren cough-

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." What's-Her-Face-The-Girl-With-Curly-Hair said. Bella- who had been staring at her lemonade (Honestly, who can survive on _lemonade?_) looked up sharply.

_Awww. She missed you._ I cooed.

"Shut up." He muttered.

_Why don't you invite her to sit with you? _I asked.

"Didn't we just go through this with Alice?"

_Touché. _He crooked his finger at her.

_Oo. Mysterious._

"At the risk of repeating myself-"

_Shut up? _He nodded, just barely. _You really need to come up with something more original. You're getting to predictable, and I don't like it._

"Forgive me Your Majesty."

_Hmm. Perhaps._

Meanwhile…

"Does he mean you?" Whats-her-face… oh! JESSICA! Asked snidely.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework. I better go see what he wants.

We sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"HA HAHAHA!!!!!" We burst out laughing.

_Hey Edward! How's that biology homework treating you? HA! _

"Guys." He growled angrily. We shut up, fast.

Bella had FINALLY reached his table.

"Wow. Human's are SLOW!" I said.

"Tell me about it." Emmett grumbled.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward 'asked' Bella.

_Didn't give her much of a choice now did cha?_

He ignored me- a vacant love struck smile on his face. I sighed. There goes the last of the strait forward conversation at home.

"Every time there's a awkward silence you think of Abraham Lincoln." I said.

"No you don't." Jasper said.

"You do now**!" (AN: Oh my god, that works and it is SO ANNOYING! But you get to say it out loud and everyone else gets stuck with it to! But still… AGH! Ok, sorry.)**

"What! Oh, come _on!_" Emmett complained.

"Shut up." Alice shushed him.

"This is different." She said, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it properly.

I promptly began hitting my head on the table. _To go to hell, you have to die. And vampires DON'T DIE, I don't know if you've noticed yet. You are classified as the __un__-Dead, helloooooo? Plus you don't air your views on the safety of your soul to someone you've hardly spoken for a __month. __Geez. Oh, and SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! Ever think of __that__ wise guy?_

"You know I have no idea what you mean." THANK YOU! _See? That's exactly what I was talking about!_

"I know." _Oh, do you now?_ _Don't try to get all-wise on me. Or her! You didn't have a clue! _God, they were being so stubborn! _Just tell her you like her and get the whole ordeal over with! God!_ But did he listen to me? No. Of course not. He was too busy to be paying attention.

"I think your friends are angry at me for stealing you." _Hey! I'm telling you something important- oh yeah. Look at Mike! I think he wants to eat you. Funny, that actually, all things considered, in reality it would probably be the other way around. But I wouldn't suggest him of all people. Probably would give you indigestion._

"They'll survive." Ugh. Has she ever heard of playing hard to get? You know, deflating that abnormally large head of his?

"I may not want to give you back though." _Oh. So is this a hostage situation?_

Suddenly he laughed. "You looked worried." _Well, you did just threaten to kidnap her and hold her hostage. _I reminded him helpfully.

"No." No? _NO?!?!! _What was wrong with this girl? "Surprised actually." _Yeah. I can see that perspective to. BUT MINE IS COOLER! _**(For you, Rachel. Though you'll probably never read this) **"What brought this all on?"

"He's madly in love with you." Alice and me said at the same time.

"JINX! You owe me a trip to the mall with Bella this afternoon!" She sang. Oh no. Shopping. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ok, I'm done.

"I told you-" _Oh, you mean in the ONE DAY you've been speaking to her? _"I'm tired of staying away from you. So I'm giving up." _Woah! PLEASE tell me someone recorded THAT!!! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen admitting defeat? _

"Haha!" Alice rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Told you so. You owe me a trip to the mall to hold my bags." Alice grinned at Emmett, whose face was a mask of horror.

"Emmett. You're super strong! What do you have to fear?" I demanded.

"Have you seen her on her shopping trips?" I demanded.

"Yes. I have no sympathy. Now shush."

"Giving up?" She sounded confused. _I can't believe it either. _

"Yes. Giving up trying to be good." _Oh. So you ARE listening, Well, you FAIL at being good! _"I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may.

…

_What?_

"You lost me again." _And she ain't the only one!_

"I always say to much when I'm talking to you, that's one of the problems." _One of your many many problems._

"Don't worry." _Sorry, he's the KING of worrying. _"I don't understand any of it." _Yeah, and neither does anyone else._

"I'm counting on that." _You can COUNT? _**(Katie, for you)**

"So in plain English, we're friends now?"_ In case you haven't noticed, he's not so good with the 'plain' bit._

"Friends…" _Yes Edward, friends, when two people bond on a level of slight mutual affection without any couple lovey dovey ness. _

"Or not." Bella muttered.

"Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." _Ugh. Again with the mixed signals!_

"You say that a lot." _Yeah! And usually after HE starts the conversations!_

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me." _Um, hate to burst your small, and rather pathetic bubble _**(Livi!!!) **_but you were the one to invite her to sit with you- now you're wondering why she's not avoiding you? Not giving her much of a chance, eh?_

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect very clear." She replied, a hint of acid in her tone. _You __go__ girl! _

"So as long as I'm being… not smart" _Ha_ "We'll try to be friends?" _There you go Bella! He only understands horribly confutsing _**(no, that's not a typo) **_sentences._

"That sounds about right." _Of course it does._

My brother can't speak English and the girl he's in love with doesn't care.

Let's go Shakespeare.

(Shakespeare invented 1700 words)

PART 1/2


	20. Blood Type 23

Blaze POV

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." We froze.

"_Idiot!_ That's what happens with humans! We should take her out." Rosalie hissed.

"ROSALIE!" Alice and me hissed. "We already made that decision!"

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" I crowed at Alice.

"Are you having any luck with that?" He asked.

"Not much." He chuckled.

"What are your theories?" _Probably Superman or something. _

"Won't you tell me?" He sounded sad. _Oh, please tell me! I'll do anything! _I mocked.

"She shook her head. _Ha! _"To embarrassing."

"That's really frustrating you now." _Get used to it._

"No." she sounded angry. "I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all-" I started laughing. "Just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking even if al the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they possibly could mean… now why would that be frustrating?" Now me, Alice and Emmett were laughing and Jasper was starting to snicker. Edward grimaced.

"Or better, say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things- from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that either. That also would be very non-frustrating."

_HAHAHAHAHA!!!! She go you Edward. HA!_

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

_Well she ain't no adorable labradoodle. _(AN: GO SCRUBS!!!!!)

"I don't like double standards." We finally began to calm down from the aftermath of Bella's 'little' rant.

Edward laughed.

"What?"

"You're boyfriend seems to think I'm bein unpleasentto you- he's debating wherther to come break up the fight." _Ok. 1. You ARE being unpleasant. doesn't have a boyfriend, and 3. How are you going to explain how you know that?_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Someone turn up the heat, cuz that girl is cold. "But I'm sure you're wrong anyway."

"I'm not" _yes you are. _"I told you, most people are easy to read."

"Except me." _Burned._

"Yes, except for you. I wonder why that is." _That makes two of us._ He stared at her, but she looked away and started fiddling with her lemonade.

"Aren't you hungry?" _Overprotective, much? Plus if she were, wouldn't she have bought food? _

"No." She looked at him appraisingly. "You?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"This is boring" Emmett muttured.

"Shut up!" Alice and I hissed.

She opened her mouth, than shut it. She pursed her lips. _Uh-oh…_

"Could you do me a favor?" We all tensed.

"That depends what you want." I could barley pick up the strain in his voice.

"It's not much." _Double Uh-oh._

We waited.

"I just wondered…" _CRAP! _"If you could warn me before hand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good?" _Oh thank god. _"Just so I'm prepared." _Hmm. Interesting. She likes you almost as much as you like her._

"That sounds fair."

"Thanks." _Awww, ain't that the cutest thing? _

"Can I have one in return?" _Augh, you men always want something!_

"One," _NOOOO!!! Bella, you don't even know what it will BE!!!!_

"Tell me _one _theory." She flushed and closed up.

"Not that one." _Seeeeeeeee???_

"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer." He reminded her. _Do you have any idea how annoying that is?_

"I live with you." He whispered. _Ouch._

"And you've broken promises yourself." She snapped back. _Oh, WHAT NOW FOOL???_

"Just one theory- I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will." _Yeah, I will to, probably._

He leaned forewer and stared into her eyes. "Please?" He murmured. _Trying to impersonate a puppy dog? It isn't working!"_

"Er, what?" _Um… maybe it is._

"Please tell me just one little theory." He begged. She sighed in defeat. _NOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" _Did she? Did she seriously just? Ohhh! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!_

"That's not very creative." He said, sounding relieved. _Seriously, any more obvious?_

"I'm sorry, that's all I've got." We all relaxed at that.

"You're not even close." He said triumphantly. _Well, that's nice._

"No spiders?"

"Nope." _That'd just be nasty._

"And no radioactivity?" _That's be even worse._

"Dang." She sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me either." _No more bites eh? Geez, where does she come up with all of these? _

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?" She said.

I started giggling. He looked like he was fighting the temptation to join. _Oh, that's so sweet! _

"I'll figure it out eventually," she threatened. We tensed again. _God, this can't be good for out muscles._

"I wish you wouldn't try." He said.

"Wish isn't good enough!" Rosalie hissed.

"Didn't you guys use to be friends?"

"Before she became a threat." Rose snapped.

"She's a human Rose, what can she do?" Emmett asked. I groaned.

"Because…?" Back to Bella and Edward.

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" _GEEZ! Where do you come UP with these things? Do you have, like, a famous cheesiest line phrase book or something?_

She took a sharp breath. "Oh. I see."

"Do you?" He sounded like he was in serious pain. _Need some Pepto-bysmal? _

"You're dangerous?" She sounded uncertain. _If your going to tell her you love her better hurry up. _I cautioned.

"But not bad." _Huh. I new there was a reason we were friends! _"No, I don't believe you're bad." _Good thing too. _

He simply reached across and stole her lemonade bottle cap. _You know, she might need that._ He ignored me and started spinning it. Alice suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Don't forget to invite Bella shopping for tonight or tomorrow!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay. Geez." I muttered. Edward was skipping-they were blood typing today. I didn't really want to go- my blood was more orangey now then ever and was just to different. "I'll catch her before class."

I had missed the end of their conversation- but I saw Edward slip the bottle cap into his pocket. _Obsessed stalker much? _He scowled at me. I turned and hurried to intercept Bella on her way out.

"Hey! Bella!"

"Hey Blaze." She said, smiling.

"I've gotta run- not feeling to well, and I'm going to talk to Carlisle."

"Oh, feel better!" She said, looking worried.

"It's nothing big. Some Advil and sleep and I'll be fine. But Alice wants to take you shopping tonight or tomorrow, whichever is good for you."

"I'll check with my dad."

"Cool, give me a call- you know my cell- and I'll pass on the message."

"Ok. Feel better Blaze!" She called. I waved and sauntered over to my bike.

"Blaze, you don't actually have to leave." Edward pointed out. I shrugged.

"I'm getting some Oreos, leave me alone."

Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't kill me though, please! There you go. 2/3, I know I lied before and said ½ but you know how it is… I hope.


	21. Yes, I am alive Bloody Typing done

**Surprise!! I am SHOCKED! I saw that I haven't updated in nearly a year! I have no idea where the time went. I apologize profusely for my lack of attention and responsibility for my work, and to my audience! In face, I hadn't updated in so long I had to reread my story so I would know what to write without being inconsistent. I was alerted by a message from twifan, actually, which made me realize. So thanks to her, I give you then next chapter.**

Blaze POV

I careened back into the parking lot, coming to a screeching halt by Edward's car. He looked miles away, and I knew from experience that he was composing something new in his head. It probably had something to do with his special someone… that he had recently confused the hell out of. I reached behind me and started chomping on my Oreos, double stuff, and my ABSOLUTE favorite. I stood and took off my helmet, planning on going around the Volvo and scaring him. As I stood up, I saw Mike coming out of the Science building, supporting Bella.

_I wonder what that's all about._ I thought to myself, as I headed around the car. I reached for the handle of the door…

And suddenly Edward threw open the door, making it hit me and sending me flying.

"Ahhh!" CRASH! _Ouch._ Good thing I was on the more indestructible side then the average human. Edward was taking long, purposeful strides towards Bella and Mike, who were now sitting on the sidewalk, Bella slumped on her side. _Ooooh. Hey, is she ok?_ I jumped to my feet, following Edward's past (of course, I took a quick detour by my bike to grab a few more Oreos)

"Bella?" He shouted, panic seeping into his tone. _Oh for the love of god Edward! Calm down! Geez, you're so weird sometimes._ I grumbled at him, jogging after him. Obviously I was worried, but it clearly wasn't an emergency or she would be being rushed to the hospital right now, not resting on the sidewalk.

I had a feeling that Edward was starting to get the idea that Mike was the reason Bella was like this. I rushed up behind him and placed a hand on his arm, just as he demanded from Mike, "What's wrong –is she hurt?"

_It wasn't Mike dufus! _He shot me a look of surprise. _Oh don't start. You're as subtle as a brick wall. And if it was __**anything**__ to do with Mike do you honestly think he'd be the one to walk her out of the Sciences building? _He adopted a confused expression. _Way to be observant. Aren't you the mind reader? _He glowered at me in frustration, and turned his attention back to Bella.

"What he means" I shot Edward a look "Is, is everything all right?" I listened hard, and heard that while her breathing was a bit erratic and slow, her heartbeat was fine. _Can't you tell that she's __fine?__ Do try to be a bit observant sometimes. _He shot me another dark look and went to take a step foreword. Suddenly, I realized what was going on.

_Stop!_ He paused, midstep. _Don't take another step! And don't breathe!_

"Blood typing." He breathed, than quickly shut is mouth before he could catch a whiff.

_Exactly._

"I think she's fainted." Mike said. "I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger." Edward and I both relaxed, and he breathed in to test the air. I tightened my grip on his arm. When he relaxed, I dropped my hands back to my side. He stepped forward and knelt besides her. I slouched as I watched him, biting into another Oreo. Mike glanced at me, looking angry that we had arrived. He glanced at my Oreo. _Oh no, you did NOT!_

"Get your own." I growled. Edward glanced between us, and shook his head. _Don't judge me! You'd do the same thing if it were Bella._ _Not that you'd eat Bella, if you haven't already. Wait, have you? If you have, is she like, half dead? Or is she... NO WAY! SHE'S A ZOMBIE!!! That's so… wait a minute, that's just nasty. You're in love with a ZOMBIE?!? What's up with THAT? What type of weird fetishes do YOU have? I realize you're not dead and all, but I would at least hope you'd understand that vampires and zombies are to completely different things. She's going to start rotting and stuff. And go after brains, and start infecting people. Do you have any idea how troublesome that is? Hold up… how can she be a ZOMBIE? Her heart's beating. Dude, what did you DO?!? _

He had obviously completely ignored me, because by the time I had started to pay attention to what was going on around me, Edward was bending over to pick her up, and Mike had a furious expression on his face. _Wait… what did I miss?_ Edward paused, Bella in his arms, and just looked at me for a moment. I grinned sheepishly at him. _So… no eating, huh. _He shook his head minutely at me, and started walking off. I skipped after him, both of us ignoring Mike's shout from behind.

"Put me down." Bella complained weakly.

"Hello to you to Bella!" I sang happily. Her eyes flew open and she groaned as she let her head flop back.

"You look awful." Edward aid cheerfully. _Oh yeah Edward. Best way to a girl's heart is to tell her how awful she looks. You are definitely going to score some points with this one._

I smacked his arm. "Edward!"

"Put me back on the sidewalk." She moaned. _Why is she so unwell right now? What happened anyway?_

"So you faint at the sight of blood?"

_…_

_ HAHA!! Ironic much? That's awesomely hilarious is so many ways! Vampire falls in love with squeamish human… mach made in heaven all right._

"And not even your own blood." _That just makes it worse, doesn't it? _I laughed in my head. Edward looked at me, a small smile on his face. Clearly he got the humor. _For once._

We got the front office. I opened the door for Edward and skipped inside. I swallowed the Oreo I had in my mouth then looked around for the nurse.

"Oh Missus HAMMOND!" I called loudly. Mrs. Cope rushed out of the office, and started when she saw the three of us before her.

"Oh, my," she gasped. I turned to look at Bella, and winced. _Wow… she really looks dead doesn't she._ Edward glanced at me, clearly not amused.

"She fainted in Biology." He explained, while I tried to figure out why he was upset. _No offence. I mean if she were dead like you're dead she'd look a lot prettier. Like you. _He started glaring at me. _Oh… so that wasn't it huh? Um…_ I wracked my brain, trying to come up with what could possibly be pissing him off NOW. _Oh! But she's very much alive and non-zombieish! _

He snorted under his breath as he watched Mrs. Cope go and open the door to the nurse's office in the back. He went in with Bella, and I followed. As soon as he put her on the bed I drew him away.

"I was going anyway." He murmured. I positioned myself somewhat between us anyway. _Crazy, irrational, ungrateful virgin._ I growled at him in my head. _I'm trying to assert some form of common sense. The least you could do is be grateful. I mean honestly! You're barely used to her sent at super close quarters, they're BLOOD TYPING in Biology, and you decide to listen to your protective instincts and rush after the damsel in distress! God, you could have expected something like this to happen. _He started growling at me quietly. _Oh, don't you dare Fang. _I snapped mentally at him. _Down boy._ He stopped but continued to glare at me. He'd been doing that a lot lately. _Good puppy._ I took a deliberate bite from another Oreo.

Edward turned his attention to the school nurse. "She's just a little faint," _I think a bit more then a 'little' faint, but then again I could be wrong _"They're blood typing in Biology."

Mrs. Hammond nodded. "There's always one." I couldn't hide my light snicker- Edward did much better. Then he kicked me.

"Ow!" _Hypocrite. _

"Thanks Blaze." Bella grumbled from the cot.

"No problem!" I said happily. I turned to my brother. "See? She appreciates me." Edward just shook his head.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey," Mrs. Hammond said. "It'll pass."

"I know." Bella responded. _Heehee, she has experience with this, clearly._

"Does this happen often?" Mrs. Hammond asked.

"Sometimes," Bella admitted.

Edward started coughing in an ill executed attempt to hide his laughter. _Way to be._

"You can go back to class now," she said.

Edward looked at her and unleashed his allure. "I'm supposed to stay with her."

"I'll go." I said. Pedophile. "See you around Bells."

"Bye." She responded. I waved and left, only to slouch right outside the building against the wall.

"I'll get you some ice for your forehead dear," Mrs. Hammond said, leaving the room. No! Don't leave them! I was starting to think that me leaving them to have a nice conversation was a bad idea.

"You were right," No! Don't say that to him!

"I usually am," See?!? That's exactly what I'm talking about. _You never listen, you silly girl. Don't inflate his head; we don't need him to float away like some sort of weird hot air balloon. Why do I feel like I've told you this before? Gah, you never listen!_ "But what about in particular this time?"

"Ditching is healthy." _Ooo. Corrupting our innocent Bella know are we? Tut tut._

"Shut up Blaze. And weren't you leaving?" He hissed at me, nearly silent. _Of course not. What gave you THAT impression?_ He huffed in exasperation. The two remained quiet for a moment.

"You scared me for a minute there," He said. _Aw. Isn't that cute. Dude, I must admit, you have your moments. Maybe those 100 years did rub off on you a little. _"I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods." _Then again maybe not. That was just a lovely description. Maybe you should try making it a little more explicit next time? _

"Haha." _See? She's not amused either._

"Honestly—I've seen corpses with better color." _Huh. I bet that's true to._ "I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder." _Way to be melodramatic. _

"Poor Mike," NO! Don't bring up Mike! "I'll bet he's mad." _Furious actually. Edward! CALM DOWN! She does NOT like Mike! All evidence points to the contrary!! _

"He absolutely loathes me," Edward told her, sounding oddly cheerful at the thought. But that, of course, didn't make an ounce of sense. Why would he be _happy _that Mike loathed him? Oh, I understand that there was no love lost between the two, but that doesn't exactly call for euphoria when you find out that the other person loathes you, even though you loathe them in return. _Hmm. _I thought back upon my latest tangent of questionable logic. _Nope, doesn't make any sense at all._

"You can't know that." _Wanna bet? He can read __minds__._

"I saw his face—I could tell." _Well, I suppose it could be considered pretty much the same thing. _

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." _Aww, see? She pays as much stalkerish attention to you as you do to her._

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." _Yeah… the CD in your mind… _"What?" He asked,

"Huh? Bella looked up.

"Oh, nevermind." Edward patched up smoothly.

Just then I saw Mike headed back, this time dragging some guy from our Biology class… Leonard? Jefferson? Shirley? Lee? Something like that. I quickly flashed around the side of the building, faster then a blink of an eye, and continued to listen to the conversation. Much to my dissapointment they seemed to have reached a temporary lull. I heard the door open and assumed that Mrs. Hammond had arrived with the ice pack.

"Here you go, dear," she said kindly. "You're looking better."

"I think I'm fine," _Well, aren't WE Miss. Independent! _That was about when I heard Mike opening the door with the boy with him, and remembered that I probably should warn Edward. _Hey Edward-_

"We've got another one," Ms. Cope called.

Whoops.

"What Blaze?"

_Eh, never mind. Ms. Cope stole my thunder._

"Here," Bella said. I assumed she was giving the ice pack back to the nurse. "I don't need this." _Unless you decide to FAINT again. _I grumbled. I sighed, and stiffened. Oh crap.

_Edward! Get OUT of that office! Lee is still bleeding! _HA! I knew his name was Lee!

"Oh no." _Oh, that was eloquent. _"Get out of the office, Bella."

A few seconds and some shuffling of feet later, Edward started another conversation. Maybe this one would actually work, for once.

"You actually listened to me." _Well, maybe if you weren't such a confusing jerk she'd do it more often._

"I smelled blood."

Say what?

_WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THIS GIRL?! IS SHE EVEN __HUMAN?__ How many humans do you know that smell blood? Come on, really? _

"People can't smell blood." Edward said, echoing—more or less—my sentiments.

"Well, I can—that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust… and salt." _Overlooking how unutterably creepy it is that you can smell blood at ALL, why, of all things, would RUST and SALT make you sick?_

Edward was apparently still in shock that Bella could smell blood at all, poor thing. We'll give him a minute to collect his small mind.

"What?" Bella demanded. _Staring… again?_

"It's nothing." He said, finally having pulled himself together.

Mike threw the door open and stormed in.

"_You_ look better," he grumbled. _Aww… is ickle Mikikens jealous or the big, bad, pretty, sparkly blood-sucker?_

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," _YES! She DOES have a minor sense of self-preservation!! _

"It's not bleeding anymore," He sulked. _Oh yeah, you're really manly now._ "Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding?" _Probably not. _"I'd just have to turn around and come back."

_Ooo, Edward you are probably just loving this._

"Yeah, I guess…" Mike grumbled. "So are you going this weekend?" Oh dear. Was that smugness I detected faintly in his tone? "To the beach." Yes, yes it was.

_Edward… don't do anything rash. PLEASE don't do anything rash. _

"Sure, I said I was in," _Oh crap._ I turned, grabbed a rock, prayed no one would notice my orange tinted blood, and quickly cut the back of my hand. I hurried inside.

"Mrs. Cope!" I pretended to be surprised to see everyone. "Edward, you hadn't left yet?"

"That's what I was wondering." Muttered Mike.

"Oh, sorry. What was that?" I turned and smiled at him, imitating the Cheshire Cat (one of my heroes.)

"N-nothing." He stuttered, quickly turning from my predatory smile.

"Hold your breath Bells." I warned her. "Edward, do you know where they keep the bandages?" He immediately turned to the cabinets, and I followed.

"Easy there little bro." I whispered to him, nearly silent. I placed my non-bleeding hand on his arm. He shot me a weak smile.

"It's so odd." He muttered.

"I know. We'll talk when we get home, ok?" He nodded. I smiled and quickly wrapped my now-healed hand in gauze, so it wouldn't look suspicious. I turned, smiled at Bella, ignored Mike, and left the room to stand around the corner. I removed the gauze and stuffed it in my pocket. _Possible murder diverted._

"A-anyway." Mike still sounded a bit shaken from my sudden appearance and subsequent threats. "We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten."

"I'll be there," she said.

"I'll see you in Gym, then." I started at that, praying he wasn't thinking anything TO bad, and wondering if I would have to cut my hand open again. There people were going to think I was a regular idiot if I kept coming back with gushing hand wounds. Either that, or they would think I had killer paper that was out to get me. I knew Bella would be able to empathize.

He came out of the office, grumbling. I quickly hid around the corner. I hadn't quite perfected the art of deflecting light from my form so that it would be impossible to see me, but I was working on it. But definitely not enough to be comfortable standing right where Mike could see me. Not that he would notice. He's to busy cursing Edward to his grave. And it was true to.

"Stupid, rich boy. Probably had plastic surgery with Daddy's money. Freaky looking to…" I snickered.

_Poor Edward, hasn't managed to charm the dashing Mike yet. You might want to work on that. _

I heard his teeth snap inside. _Geez! Touchy. _

"Gym." Bella groaned. I snorted.

There were a few moments of silence, and suddenly Edward was talking again.

"I can take care of that," I murmured. "Go sit down and look pale."

_Oh WOW Edward. Have you taken a look at you're love over there? She is never anything __but__ pale. Not to mention she was just feeling sick a couple of minutes ago. _

"Ms. Cope? He said, a few moments after the woman had returned to the front of the room. _Oh, you're good._ Even I could hear her heart speed up, and usually I'm really bad at detecting that.

"Yes?" _Oh my god. Is she __flirting__ with you?!? _Suddenly Mrs. Copes breathing started to get worryingly loud. _Edward… what are you doing? Striptease or something?_

He ignored me, as was to be expected. I had a feeling I was going to get it for _that_ particular comment later.

"Bella has gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" Once again Mrs. Copes breathing and heart took off.What was this boy _doing? _Did I even _want_ to know?

I heard her gulp. "Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" The slightest quiver slid through her tone. _Oh wow._

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind." _Yeah, because she's also salivating over you to much to think strait. Sometimes I wonder if you just walk into your teachers classrooms at the beginning of the year, pull of your shirt and strut up and down the classroom. You'd have to… how else would you get this kind of reaction?_

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella."

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" Edward asked her, the slightest trace of humor in his voice.

"I'll walk." _She's an independent woman, Edward. And they do exist. Rosalie is not the epitome of the female gender. _

They both walked out, Bella turning her face to the sky. She was probably appreciating the fresh air. Seeing them outside the nurses office reminded me that I had a call to make.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Blaze?"

"Can you sign me out for the rest of the day please?"

"Um… ok. You're not doing anything illegal… are you?"

"Now Carlisle, if I told you, how are you going to say that you didn't know anything was going on when they call you to the stand?" I said, shocked. I hung up a moment later, after telling him to get Edward to drive me home, and heard the phone inside ring.

"Forks High School, front desk."

"Hello Dr. Cullen!"

"How can I help you?"

"Ok."

"Yes, in fact he's about to… oh! Yes, I'll get him to. Alright. Bye."

She hurried out a moment later.

"Edward! Edward!" I looked up to see Edward looking up from the conversation with Bella. "Your father asked you to take your sister home."

"Which one?" He sounded kind of upset. I just didn't want to continue to eat my Oreos in the school parking lot, not interrupt his bonding time.

"Blaze."

"Oh. Oh!" He said. "Yes, of course. I'll go get her now."

"Ok good." She smiled flirtatiously at him. "You're such a good brother." He beamed at her. _That was TOTALLY on purpose! _

"Thank you Ma'am." He replied. Mrs. Cope let out an 'eep', ducked her head and hurried back into the office. I sauntered out a moment later.

"Sorry about that Edward, thanks." I said lazily. "Feel better, eh Bella?" I smirked at her and glided off to my bike.

"Edward!" I called, right before I left. "We will have words when you get back." He rolled his eyes at my dramatics, but nodded anyway. I turned and left the parking lot… and realized I had to go the same way as them. _I feel like a freaky stalker._ I grumbled in my mind as I ttrailed behind them. I brightened when I heard the first snatches of a conversation. _Eavsedropping on you guys makes for such good entertainment._

"You know Debussy?" He was asking her. Huh. She did? That would prove interesting to our local classical music junkie.

"Not well. My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house—I only know my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites, too." _Aww… that's so cute!_ I smiled to myself. I inhaled the rich scent of the pine that lined the woody road. The rain always seemed to amplify the scent of everything.

Oh. Frick.

I smiled to myself. I inhaled the rich scent of the pine that lined the woody road. The rain always seemed to amplify the scent of everything.

Oh. Frick.

You have GOT to be kidding me.

_Edward! Edward, DO NOT BREATHE!" _

"To late." He exhaled shortly.

_Are you okay?_

"What is your mother like?" He said quickly, clearly trying to take his mind away from her scent. _Good luck with that one, buddy._

Luckily he and Bella were made for each other so she didn't find the sudden topic change suspicious.

"She's looks a lot like me but she's prettier." Once weekend with Alice and the 'pseudo' friendly Rosalie should has drastically increased her self—worth, but noo. She just had to difficult. "I have to much Charlie in me," she continued to explain. She'e more outgoing then I am, and braver.

_She's not the one in a car with a vampire who also wants her blood more then anything he's wanted in the entire life._

"She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." _Ok, all the other stuff was sweet and fluffly. But if she's your best friend, you really need to get out more._

"How old are you, Bella?" Edward asked suddenly. _Edward! You are over a 100 years old. You should know by know that it's rude to ask a woman her age! And why does it even MATTER? Whatever you do, you're still a pedophile_

"I'm seventeen," she responded.

"You don't seem seventeen." _You're just never happy, are you._

She just laughed. _HA! TAKE THAT! BE LAUGHED AT!_

"What?" I knew he was asking me, but since she didn't I won't call her out on interrupting. (That was sarcasm)

"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-age every year." She explained. "Well, someone had to be the adult." Sadness colored her statement blue.

"You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself." She pointed out. _That's because he's really not._

"So why did your mother marry Phil?" He deflected. He was worried that he might reveal something that he didn't want to/

"My mother… she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel eve younger." _So does botox, but you don't see anyone marrying __that_._ Though someone probably had tried._ "At any rate, she's crazy about him."

So you approve?"

"Does it matter."

_"Touche_" We said, at the same time. Good thing I was behind the car, not in it.

"That's very generous… I wonder."

"What?" _Yeah… what are you thinking of NOW?_

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think.

_EDWARD! My god, would at least ask the girl on a DATE before you start talking about marriage! _

"I—I think so," she stuttered. "But she's the parent after all. It's a little bit different." _Sounds like you're the parent in this situaccion. _

"No one to scary then."

_That counts you then, doesn't it._

"What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?" _Oh, lovely." _

"That's on definition, I suppose." _Oh, you know what you're setting yourself up for? Now she's going to ask—_

"What's your definition?" _–ok, she did. Never mind, as you were._

"Do you think _I _could be scary?" He asked her. _Between the two of you, you have the 'worst things to say in a pre-relationship relationship' covered really well, I must admit._

"Hmm… I think you _could _be, if you wanted to." She said, the humor suddenly gone from her voice.

"Are you frightened of me now?" _Oh, honestly Edward. She's in the car with you, isn't she?_

"No." She responded. _Of course not. Because you have the self-preservation of an anchovy. A __dead__ anchovy._

"So, now are you going to tell me about your family? It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine." _Oh. You have NO idea._

"What do you want to know." He voice was suddenly guarded. _Oh! Right… vampire secret thing. Totally remembered that. _

"The Cullens adopted you?" She asked, clearly asking for confirmation.

"Yes."

"What happened to your parents?" _Be-LA! I thought you knew better then that! You can't just ASK about his parents! That's so rude. _

"They died a very long time ago." _Yeah… just a hundred years or so._

"I'm sorry." _Like __that's__ affective._

"I don't really remember them that clearly." _Because you can't_. "Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now." _A VERY long time._

"And you love them." _They're his __parents__. What else is he supposed to do with them?_

"You're very lucky." She said. I went silent. Everyone in the coven was very lucky. Carlisle had saved everyone.

He had even saved me.

"I know I am." Edward replied. He knew that he owed Carlisle for him being alive at that moment, and if he didn't I'd beat it into him.

"And your brother and sister?" This was getting a little far. _Edward… many of these secrets can not be shared without their permission. You know that. _

"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me." _Good catch._

Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." _Now that we have a firm grasp of the obvious…_ I realized with a shock that they, and I, had arrived at her home, and had probably been standing there for some time now. I just hoped that when she left the Volvo that she'd be to flustered to notice me on me motorbike. All the same, I pulled the defracting light around me, and hoped that it would work. It was still touch-and-go after-all. Maybe luck was on my side today.

"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." Edward reminded her. _Edward… you do remember the size of this town, correct? __Everyone__ probably know about that. _

"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks."

_Oh, you'd be surprised. _Edward laughed in agreement. "Have fun at the beach." He said. _What? Oh yeah… hunting with Emmett. Ha, he's going to enjoy himself. You'll probably be mooning the whole time._ "Good weather for sunbathing." _Edward, this is Forks. It's NEVER good for sunbathing, that's why we're living here. _

"Won' I see you tomorrow?" _Looks like you're not the only obsessed one._

"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early." _Dammit! It's Thursday. It feels like a Friday! I don't wanna go to school tomorrow. _

"What are you going to do?" _Edward! This is ridiculous! You both can't keep out of each others business for one second! This is crazy. _

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier." _Grizzlies. You realize she's probably going to Google this now, and find out it's not good hiking? Maybe she'll psyche herself out of it or something. But you're starting to reveal secrets that aren't just yours. I hope you realize that. _

"Oh, well, have fun," she didn't sound enthusiastic. _You to are soooo pathetic. I'm serious. _

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He asked her. I groaned. _Get moving would you? Rosalie WILL kill you._ I was suddenly glad that I was following him, or he'd never leave.

"Don't be offended." _Oh god. You're going to say something stupid, aren't you._ "But you seem to be one of thoe people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So… try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" _Yep. I was right. _

"I'll see what I can do." She snapped, clearly offended that she wasn't the only one to notice her lack of balance. _Because it was a subtle._

She hurried up to her house, way to flustered to even see me. Thankfully. I quietly drove past Edward and saw him grinning like an idiot. A flash caught my eye, and I spotted what had to be Bella's truck key in his hand.

Oh god. What was to become of these two?

**Ok. It's 11:00 at night. I have NOT done my biology homework…BUT I HAVE WRITTEN ALMOST A WHOLE CHAPTER!!!!!!! I feel aweful… it's been a whole year! That's just crazy. Hopefully I'll be able to get my act together, but for know… so long!**


End file.
